Un monde démoniaque AU
by Pucca-Funny-Love
Summary: Des démons, des anges, et des hommes. Dans un monde qui pourrait bien être le notre, une bande de compagnons bien connus tentent de survivre au milieu de bons nombres d'ennemis. ZoSan. résumé EDIT
1. L'attrait du coté opposé

****_Bonjour à tous! _

_Après avoir testé quelques one-shots, me voilà partie pour une fiction à plusieurs chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où cette fic va me mener, j'aime me faire la surprise! (même si, en tant qu'auteur, ce comportement est tout à fait illogique... /brique/) Sur ces mots forts éclairés, place à l'action!_

* * *

**Chap. 1 - L'attrait du côté opposé**

Rangeant ses sabres dans leur fourreaux, l'homme contempla un instant les corps inanimés qui gisaient devant lui, au beau milieu d'une mare de sang.

Deux d'entre eux avaient été égorgés, puni de leur inattention. Les autres avaient été quant à eux éliminés de manière plus classique : un coup de sabre en travers de la poitrine, ou tranchés purement et simplement. Il avait pris particulièrement plaisir au combat lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé acculé contre mur avec face à lui une vingtaine de monstres armés de dagues recourbées. Il aimait les challenges.

La plupart étaient des Noméds, mais parmi eux se trouvaient les ignobles Gloms, plus fourbes et plus résistants. Malgré ses réflexes surhumains et l'adrénaline qui avait dopé ses aptitudes au combat, il lui avait fallut plus de temps que prévu pour s'en débarrasser.

Les hostilités terminées, il tentait enfin de reprendre son souffle. Combien de temps lui restait-il ? Il sortit son télétransmetteur et remarqua qu'il avait reçu deux alertes. Son sang se glaça. Il était arrivé quelque chose aux autres.

Une sirène retentit au loin. Le meurtrier poussa un grognement agacé. Les ennuis arrivaient, c'était bien sa veine. Tout en prenant soin de rabattre sa capuche sur sa tête, il s'enfonça prestement dans une ruelle sombre, laissant derrière lui un joli carnage. Non, il ne prenait pas la fuite. Il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée des forces spéciales s'il l'avait voulu. Mais il s'était attardé trop longtemps à l'extérieur, et les siens semblaient être en difficulté. Il n 'avait pas le temps de jouer au gendarme et au voleur.

Arrivé à une intersection, il hésita. A gauche ou à droite ? Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se décida pour la voie de gauche. Elle était plus sombre que l'autre, et dégageait des odeurs des plus nauséabondes. N'importe qui aurait choisi la rue éclairée par les lampadaires, qui était de loin plus accueillante et plus sûre, mais pas lui. Il était de ceux dont les ténèbres et la puanteur faisaient partie de l'environnement quotidien. La lumière avait pour lui le même effet que des rayons UV sur une peau claire: c'était désagréable au départ, et ça pouvait devenir dangereux après une trop longue exposition...

Le ciel, sombre et menaçant, se mit à gronder, et quelques gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber. Au bout de quelques secondes, la pluie fine et légère se transforma en averse, et le tueur se retrouva rapidement trempé. Le bruit de ses bottes dans les flaques d'eau et de son souffle rapide résonnaient contre les murs de l'étroite ruelle. Il avait l'impression d'être un animal traqué dans la jungle... Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux après réflexion.

Il sentit soudainement l'air se déformer autour de lui, et eut tout juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter un rayon de lumière. Le mur auprès duquel il se tenait vola littéralement en éclat, laissant à la place un trou béant large d'au moins deux mètres. S'il ne s'était pas écarté à temps, il n'aurait plus de tête... Et de corps non plus.

Se redressant rapidement, le traqué dirigea son regard vers les hauteurs afin de repérer celui qui avait eu l'audace de l'attaquer. Face à lui, un homme se tenait debout sur les toitures en acier d'un immeuble. Il était vêtu d'une armure sophistiquée qui lui donnait des allures d'androïde. Celle-ci était entièrement recouverte d'un métal qui brillait, couleur platine à la lueur de la Lune. Il portait un masque lisse et tout aussi métallique qui recouvrait entièrement sa tête. Un sourire froid se dessina sur les lèvres de l'assassin. Les sans-visage l'avaient retrouvé en un temps record cette fois-ci...

Lorsque l'ennemi porta une main à sa tempe, le guerrier encapuchonné comprit que le sans-visage appelait du renfort. Serrant les dents, il sortit de nouveau ses sabres et se campa sur ses jambes pour prendre de l'élan. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche d'agir, s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver face au reste des unités spéciales. Inspirant profondément, il concentra son énergie maléfique dans ses sabres, avant de s'élancer brusquement vers les hauteurs, en direction de son ennemi métallisé.

Grimpant avec rapidité de fenêtres en fenêtres, le sabreur abattit ses lames sur le sans-visage, qui esquiva l'attaque en faisant un salto arrière. Loin de se laisser démonter, le guerrier continua l'offensive, ne laissant aucun répit à son adversaire.

Soudain, l'homme à l'armure enclencha son jet-pack[1] et s'envola sur quelques mètres, avant de tendre le bras vers le sabreur. Une lueur aveuglante se forma au niveau de son poignet métallique, et quelques centièmes de secondes plus tard, un rayon manqua de peu la tête de l'assassin. Ce dernier ne laissa pas le temps à son ennemi volant de rectifier le tir, et fit se déferler un souffle dévastateur à l'aide de ses sabres.

L'homme, surpris, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, et se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Il fit une chute monumentale, son appareil lui permettant de léviter endommagé, et il s'écrasa sur le toit bétonné d'un logement collectif. Le digne représentant d'Icare[2]voulu se relever mais le guerrier aux katanas l'en empêcha en plaquant son pied sur sa poitrine. Il persista et brandit une nouvelle fois son poing vers le sabreur, mais ce dernier le lui trancha violemment. Le sans-visage poussa un hurlement de douleur, agrippant son bras réduit à l'état de moignon.

- Sans tes fichus gadgets, commenta le guerrier d'une voix glaciale, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres...

- C... Comment t'as fait... Gémit le blessé, son masque lisse et inexpressif dirigé vers son ennemi, mon bras... Cette armure est censé être aussi solide que du diamant...

Son vis-à-vis poussa un petit ricanement méprisant tout en approchant la pointe de l'un de ses sabres vers la gorge de son ennemi.

-Rien ne peut résister à mes sabres...

Puis il enfonça brutalement son arme dans l'armure jusqu'à atteindre la chair de sa proie, qui laissa échapper un cri d'horreur avant de s'éteindre presque aussitôt. Le tueur avait retiré sa lame de la trachée de son adversaire et s'apprêtait à filer à l'anglaise, lorsqu'un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner. Devant lui se tenaient une demi-douzaine de sans-visages, dont l'un portait une armure plus sophistiquée que celle des autres : elle avait été recouverte d'un alliage plus résistant, la phyllolythe, qui donnait une couleur gris-vert au revêtement. Un gradé... Jurant entre ses dents, l'assassin se maudit de ne pas avoir été assez rapide, et surtout d'avoir préféré l'amusement à la sécurité de ses camarades. Son instinct combatif finira par le perdre...

Inspectant un à un ses ennemis, l'assassin évaluait la situation. Un seul sans-visage, c'était du gâteau. Mais six, dont un de rang supérieur, c'était corsé. Et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il devait lui rester une bonne demi-heure à errer dans ces ruelles tortueuses avant d'atteindre la planque. Il allait devoir se la jouer fine...

Profitant de ses songes, l'un des sans-visage s'élança vers lui, une épée à la main. Le guerrier para aussitôt l'attaque, mais au même moment il sentit une déformation de l'air dans son dos. Avec une rapidité hors du commun, il empoigna le sans-visage qui lui faisait face et s'en servit comme bouclier. Le rayon laser destiné au tueur frappa l'armure scintillante et y laissa une crevasse large comme la paume de la main. Si l'homme ne portait pas cette armure, il aurait certainement été coupé en deux. Profitant du moment d'hésitation du tireur, le sabreur lui balança le miraculé, avant de sortir ses trois sabres et se préparer à utiliser son attaque la plus puissante sur le reste de la troupe. Avec eux, le seul moyen de s'en sortir, c'était de foncer dans le tas.

Alliant la vivacité d'un fauve à la puissance d'un char d'assaut, il s'élança vers ses adversaires. Les sans-visages face à lui évitèrent l'attaque dévastatrice grâce à leur jet-pack. Mais loin d'être surpris, le guerrier continua sa course droit devant lui, et sauta dans le vide. Les ennemis ne réalisèrent que trop tard que cette attaque n'était autre qu'un leurre. Il s'était servi de la puissance de cette dernière et de son élan pour prendre la fuite. C'était lâche, peut-être, mais il avait des priorités...

Atterrissant souplement sur ses pieds, il disparu dans les ténèbres des ruelles étroites. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Il fallait qu'il retourne le plus vite possible à la planque.

Il crut au début qu'il avait réussi son coup : personne ne l'avait suivi. Peu à peu malgré tout, il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Les battements de son cœur se faisaient de moins en moins réguliers, il suait à grosses gouttes, sa vision était moins nette que d'habitude, et sa respiration était anormalement saccadée. Il prit appui sur le mur d'une main et s'arrêta un instant afin de reprendre son souffle. Une forme sombre sur sa gauche attira son regard. Il tourna brusquement la tête, craignant d'avoir à faire à un ennemi.

Il fut cependant soulagé de voir que ce n'était que sa propre image qui se reflétait dans la vitrine crasseuse d'un apothicaire. Il examina son reflet, et se fit la réflexion qu'il avait vraiment l'apparence d'un criminel. Il portait une longue cape noire à capuche qui camouflait entièrement son visage, dont l'extrémité était usée à force de traîner au sol. Le reste de ses vêtements, à savoir chemise, pantalon et bottes, étaient également noirs, si bien qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour un gothique. Enfin, ses trois sabres qu'il portait fièrement à la ceinture, intimaient les passants à y réfléchir à deux fois avant de l'aborder pour demander leur chemin.

Un détail lui fit froncer les sourcils. Quelque chose semblait dépasser de son dos. Il porta fébrilement une main à l'étrange objet et le retira d'un coup sec. C'était un petit cylindre long de quelques centimètres, terminé par une pointe. Une fléchette paralysante. Retenant un juron, il se maudit d'avoir été assez distrait pour s'être fait avoir de la sorte. La sirène retentit de nouveau.

Il releva la tête et tendit l'oreille en retenant son souffle, avant de reprendre la route promptement. Ils n'étaient pas loin. Il avait peut-être encore le temps...

Mais au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, ses pas se faisaient moins assurés, et sa vision devenait de plus en plus trouble. Il continua à avancer en titubant, tentant d'ignorer les élancements qui se faisaient ressentir au niveau de sa blessure.

_C'est psychologique. Tout ça c'est dans ta tête. Tu ne sentais rien avant de te rendre compte que tu t'étais fait avoir! Y a pas de raison que ça te fasse mal maintenant! C'est pas le moment de flancher, pas quand ils sont à ton cul ! _

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, et il trébucha. Il se rattrapa in extremis, et repris sa marche d'un pas mal assuré.

_Regarde-moi ça, tu sais même plus marcher... Tu parles d'un puissant guerrier... _

Il progressait de plus en plus lentement, comme si son corps était fait de plomb. Il se sentit vaciller, et son épaule rencontra brutalement le mur de droite. Alors qu'il cherchait désespérément à reprendre sa respiration et poursuivre sa marche indécise, ses membres ne lui répondirent plus.

_Bouge._

Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Il sentit son épaule frotter contre la paroi rugueuse du béton tandis qu'il se laissait glisser sur le sol.

_Bouge ! Allez, bouge ! _

Il avait à présent l'impression que son corps était fait de coton et de guimauve. Il se sentait incapable de faire un seul geste. Le sédatif faisait effet.

_Putain... Fait... Chier..._

Les sons aux alentours devinrent diffus, indescriptibles, indiscernables. Comme si on lui avait mis la tête sous l'eau. Puis tout devint sombre.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il était allongé sur un lit. Aussitôt il se redressa, les sens en alerte, prêt à en découdre. Mais la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, et il ne ressentait aucune présence autour de lui. Sa nature lui permettant de voir dans l'obscurité, il se concentra pour dilater ses pupilles et inspecter avec attention les alentours. Une armoire, une commode, une étagère remplie de livres, un bureau visiblement encombré par la paperasse. A première vue, il n'était pas dans une cellule de la FNAR. C'était déjà ça.

Repoussant les couvertures, il voulu sortir du lit quand un vertige l'assaillit, lui rappelant les raisons pour lesquelles il s'y trouvait. Il porta une main à sa tempe et se leva lentement avant de se diriger en titubant vers la porte

_Merde... Soit je suis chez un des chiens des forces spéciales, soit le type qui a fait ça est un cinglé. Qui voudrait héberger volontairement un gars de mon espèce ?_

Il s'immobilisa devant l'entrée, tentant de discerner une présence quelconque de l'autre côté, mais les lieux semblaient déserts. Tournant lentement la poignée, il entrouvrit la porte juste assez pour lui permettre de se glisser hors de la pièce. Il se retrouva dans un minuscule couloir, lui aussi plongé dans l'obscurité.

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui le plus doucement possible, il progressa à pas de loups dans le corridor sombre et aux murs nus, au fond duquel il pouvait percevoir une petite lueur qui semblait venir d'un étage inférieur. Après quelques pas, il regarda prudemment derrière le coin du mur, et vit un escalier qui descendait vers une pièce fortement éclairée. Aveuglé par la lumière, il cligna des yeux pour tenter de chasser les taches sombres qui apparaissaient sous ses paupières. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de progresser sous la lumière pure.

Il laissa quelques instants ses yeux s'habituer à l'environnement avant de descendre les marches, toujours à pas de loup. Il espérait pouvoir filer sans se faire remarquer, afin d'éviter les ennuis, et un nouveau carnage dans le pire des cas... Il n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne à se faire héberger par pur charité.

D'une part parce que la FNAR était à ses trousses et l'avait rendu tristement célèbre en placardant son visage dans tout le pays. Et puis, aux dernières nouvelles, il s'était effondré en plein milieu d'un quartier mal famé, non loin d'un massacre. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait été le ramasser dans un endroit pareil et encore moins dans une telle situation. Il fallait dire que son apparence attirait rarement la sympathie chez les autres, sauf auprès de ses congénères. Il avait donc tout intérêt à prendre la poudre d'escampette le plus rapidement possible.

Arrivé au milieu de l'escalier, il jeta un coup d'œil discret par-dessus la rampe pour inspecter les lieux. La pièce vers laquelle il descendait était étonnamment vaste par rapport à l'étage supérieur. Une vingtaine de tables étaient réparties dans la grande salle, et les chaises étaient retournées et posées dessus. Situé du côté latéral de l'escalier, un comptoir s'étendait tout le long du mur. Plus haut, des étagères était fixées contre ce mur, chargées de verres et de bouteilles diverses et variées.

_Un... Bar ?_

-Déjà debout ? T'es tombé du lit ou quoi ?

Il sursauta et tourna vivement la tête vers le lieu d'où la voix masculine s'était élevée. A droite de l'escalier, au fond de la pièce, il vit sa silhouette. L'inconnu tenait avec nonchalance un balais entre les mains, et avait la tête levée dans sa direction. Le traqué se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas détecter la présence de l'homme, avant qu'il ne remarque deux formes blanches dans le dos de son hôte. Des ailes.

_Je vois... Un ange._

De toutes les créatures qui vivaient sur cette planète, les anges étaient ceux qu'il haïssait le plus. Ils étaient faibles, arrogants, et on leur laissait tout passer sous prétexte qu'ils étaient _soit-disant charismatiques_. Pire que tout, ils étaient de ceux qui étaient susceptible de balancer leur ami le plus proche simplement pour gagner les faveurs du gouvernement. Certains d'entre eux s'étaient d'ailleurs particulièrement bien intégrés à la politique. De vraies raclures.

L'esprit plein de mépris envers l'ange, le blessé le regarda avec intensité. Il fut néanmoins surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'animosité dans ce regard d'un bleu pur. Il paraissait le voir comme un égal. Zoro en fut déstabilisé. Les hommes le traitaient comme de la gangrène, alors comment un fichu emplumé pouvait-il se comporter différemment ? Stupéfait, il continua son inspection, se demandant toujours s'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche. Ses yeux perçants détaillèrent la moindre parcelle du corps de son hôte. L'ange était vêtu d'un tablier blanc, et semblait rayonner d'une douce lueur apaisante. Sa physionomie en elle-même traduisait un calme ahurissant pour la situation. Réalisait-il qu'il faisait face à un homme recherché ?

L'hôte, voyant que son convive ne bougeait toujours pas, reprit son balayage.

-Ça va faire quelques heures que je t'ai trouvé dans les vapes. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te remette sur pieds aussi rapidement après avoir reçu une telle dose de tranquillisants. T'es vachement résistant..

Le tueur serra les dents à l'énonciation de la fléchette dont les forces spéciales de la FNAR se servaient pour maîtriser les criminels. Cependant, le pourchassé ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de l'ange. Pendant qu'il parlait, le blond se déplaçait avec légèreté dans la pièce, remettant une par une les chaises sur leurs pieds. Ses pas ne faisaient pas un bruit. Quelques fois ses ailes battaient doucement au rythme de ses déplacements, comme si elles avaient leur propre volonté et qu'elles brûlaient d'envie d'être utilisées. Cette espèce avait vraiment une putain de chance d'être dotée d'une telle capacité. Même un guerrier confirmé ne pourrait jamais atteindre un tel niveau de déplacement.

-Oi, au lieu de rester planté là comme un abruti, descends et pose tes fesses là-dessus.

L'ange lui faisait signe de s'asseoir sur un tabouret en bout de comptoir. L'interpellé cligna des yeux, surpris. Voilà un langage qui tranchait terriblement avec cette apparence douce et rayonnante de pureté. Il se reprit aussitôt , adoptant un air renfrogné et menaçant. Il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude qu'on le traite avec autant de familiarité.

-Qui c'est que tu traites d'abruti, enfoiré ? Rétorqua-t-il tout en descendant le reste des marches et s'approchant de l'ange.

L'autre se tourna vers lui et le regarda s'avancer, sans bouger d'un millimètre.

-Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici ? Répondit le blond avec ennui

Face à l'insolence de l'ange, le criminel sentit son sang bouillonner en lui. Ses gênes reprenaient le dessus, et lui procurait une furieuse envie d'en découdre avec son hôte, qui faisait preuve d'une fierté agaçante. Il avait envie de le détruire de ses propres mains, et son instinct de tueur lui ordonnait de déplumer cet oiseau de malheur. Mais sa raison quant à elle, lui demandait de se calmer et de quitter ce lieu avant d'être repéré par les forces spéciales. Il n'avait que trop traîné dans les parages. Le télétransmetteur lui revint en tête, et l'urgence de la situation l'intima à se calmer. Inspirant profondément, il tenta de faire le vide en lui.

-Je perds mon temps... Finit-il par marmonner avant de se détourner.

Il avait presque atteint la porte lorsque l'ange lui dit d'une voix forte :

-Roronoa Zoro, chasseur de démon, et par ailleurs shinigami. Il semblerait que tu ais des ennuis avec les troupes de la Force Nationale Anti-Rébellion, n'est-ce pas ?

Le shinigami s'arrêta aussitôt, la main sur la poignée.

_Nous y voilà..._

Lentement, Zoro se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air tranquille, appuyé avec nonchalance sur son balai, un air rusé peint sur le visage. De nouveau, le flot de violence qui habitait les veines du shinigami afflua à vive allure dans tout son corps. L'envie de tuer se fit de plus en plus forte, et il porta instinctivement une main à ses sabres.

-En effet... prononça-t-il d'une voix sombre, pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ?

Le sourire de l'ange se fit plus mystérieux, et son aura devint plus lumineuse encore. La créature paraissait faire exprès de provoquer son interlocuteur.

-Peut-être bien...

Aussitôt, la pièce s'emplit d'une atmosphère combative, et les deux êtres se regardèrent avec défi. Roronoa Zoro dégaina un de ses sabres et jaugea rapidement son adversaire. Derrière cette gueule d'ange se cachait un ennemi qui en savait déjà beaucoup trop. Il avait cru au premier abord avoir affaire à un être innocent et insignifiant, mais les propos qu'il avait utilisé indiquaient clairement le contraire.

Ce type avait l'intention de le balancer à la FNAR, si ça n'était pas déjà fait. Il fallait qu'il en finisse, et vite. Brusquement, il s'élança à une vitesse ahurissante vers l'ange, et abattit son sabre sur lui. Mais au moment où la lame allait atteindre l'ennemi, celui-ci disparu, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un mirage. Le shinigami eut tout juste le temps de lever la tête pour voir que son adversaire se trouvait au-dessus et qu'il s'apprêtait à lui fendre le crâne d'un violent coup de pied. Il réussit à parer le coup in extremis avec son bras droit, et il sentit sa puissance résonner dans son corps tout entier. La surprise laissa place à l'ahurissement.

_Pas mal, pour un maudit piaf._

Le shinigami ne perdit cependant pas une seconde et donna un nouveau coup de sabre, qui ne rencontra que de l'air. L'ange lui avait de nouveau échappé d'un rapide coup d'aile, et se tenait dorénavant devant lui, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Tandis qu'il foudroyait son adversaire du regard, le guerrier ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine admiration envers la puissance dont il faisait preuve. Le talon de l'ange lui avait presque broyé le bras.

_Comment une créature censé être aussi faible peut-elle porter de tels coups, juste avec son pied? Ce type est pas normal..._

La colère du départ laissa place à un intérêt particulier, et son instinct refit surface. Il ne désirait plus se battre simplement pour réduire un gêneur au silence. Il voulait se battre pour voir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre, pour étudier ses mouvements lestes et d'une rapidité ahurissante. Il lui fallait décortiquer ce style de combat qui alliait puissance, adresse et légèreté...

Au moment où Zoro allait s'élancer sur son opposant, quelqu'un se mit à tambouriner sur la porte. Surpris, les deux combattants tournèrent la tête à l'unisson vers l'origine du vacarme.

-On est fermé ! Lança l'ange en direction de la porte, revenez demain !

-Ouvrez ! Au nom du Grand Pacificateur !

A l'énonciation du chef de l'Etat, Zoro jura silencieusement. Il était dans une merde noire. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste, qu'une main s'empara de la sienne et l'attira derrière le comptoir. Abasourdi, le shinigami regarda l'ange avec des yeux ronds tandis que celui-ci l'intimait d'un geste silencieux de descendre par une trappe dissimulée sous le tapis.

-J'arrive, j'arrive ! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'il foudroyait Zoro du regard, l'intimant de s'exécuter.

De son côté, le guerrier ne comprenait plus rien. L'adrénaline était retombée si violemment que son esprit combatif ne suivait plus. Il était comme un enfant interrompu en pleine bagarre et qui regardait ses camarades en demandant :« Ben alors ? On joue plus ? ». Voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, l'ange perdit patience et ouvrit d'un coup de pied la trappe avant de pousser le bretteur dans l'ouverture et de la refermer sur lui. Prit de court, Zoro tomba sur le dos, et l'atterrissage sur le sol dur et rugueux lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

Après s'être remis de ses émotions, il se redressa vivement avec la ferme intention de faire avaler ses propres plumes à cet ange de malheur, mais s'immobilisa presque aussitôt. Il pouvait entendre les soldats des forces spéciales se déplacer au-dessus de lui. Dégainant ses sabres, il se préparait d'ores et déjà à un combat sans merci, quand les paroles qui retentirent dans la pièce le laissèrent muet de stupeur.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda la voix tranquille de l'ange, vous n'avez rien à faire dans mon bar, à moins que vous ne vouliez prendre un verre...

-Roronoa Zoro a été aperçu dans les parages! L'interrompit une autre voix, et si tu n'étais pas au courant, il a été ordonné de le capturer mort ou vif ! L'as-tu vu ?

-Quand on demande quelque chose, il faut savoir proposer autre chose en échange... Répondit l'ange avec cynisme.

Il y eut de nouveaux bruits de pas, et un coup sourd retentit.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule, l'ange ! Gronda la voix de l'inconnu, c'est pas parce que t'as une belle trombine que tu peux te permettre de me parler sur ce ton ! Crache le morceau ! Tu sais quelque chose oui ou merde ?

-Vous fatiguez pas, chef, rétorqua une autre voix, il ne sait rien. Ça se saurait sinon. Ce meurtrier lui aurait déjà démonté la gueule s'il était passé par ici...

Il y eut un temps de silence, puis les pas s'éloignèrent du comptoir.

-Tu as raison, soldat. On perd notre temps...

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et le bruit des bottes à crampons résonna au loin, révélant que les soldats se trouvaient de nouveau dans la rue.

-Si jamais t'as des nouvelles de Roronoa, ajouta le supérieur, souviens-toi de moi.

La porte se referma sur les éclats de rire des soldats. Il y eut un temps de silence, puis un bruit de raclement, comme si on relevait quelque chose, et des pas retentirent juste au-dessus de la tête du shinigami. La trappe s'ouvrit doucement, illuminant la planque dans laquelle avait été laissé de force le bretteur. Ce dernier, encore abasourdi par la scène, sortit sans rien dire de sa cachette. Les yeux sombres de Zoro s'agrandirent de stupeur alors qu'il regardait celui qui l'avait couvert : une trace étrange était légèrement visible sous les mèches de cheveux de l'ange. Ce dernier ne semblait d'ailleurs pas s'en préoccuper, se contentant de sortir un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son pantalon. Il s'en alluma une tranquillement et souffla une bouffée de fumée en fermant les yeux, l'air apaisé.

-Ils ne devraient pas revenir de sitôt, dit-il en le regardant fixement. Tu devrais avoir la paix pour quelques temps...

Une vague de fureur envahi le shinigami tandis que ses yeux sombres restaient rivés sur l'hématome qui se formait sous l'œil gauche de l'ange. Cela expliquait le coup sourd qu'il avait entendu auparavant : le type de la FNAR avait dû le frapper. Tandis que le blond reprenait son balai pour le ranger, Zoro serra rageusement les poings. Ses cellules démoniaques tournaient à plein régime. Il avait VRAIMENT envie de lui casser la gueule.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il traversa la pièce en quelques secondes et empoigna l'ange par le col. Ce dernier se contenta de le fixer sans broncher. C'est à ce moment-là que l'épéiste remarqua la forme étrange de ses sourcils, qui formaient une sorte de boucle. Les anges avaient-ils tous les sourcils bouclés ? Écartant ce fait étrange de ses pensées, Zoro se concentra de nouveau sur sa fureur.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Grogna-t-il d'un ton menaçant, je t'ai rien demandé ! J'ai pas besoin d'aide !

L'ange lui rendit son regard haineux et écarta d'un geste sec le bras du shinigami.

-Ah ouais ? Rétorqua l'autre en tirant sur sa cigarette avant d'en souffler la fumée, c'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre en voyant ta carcasse malodorante commencer à pourrir devant chez moi.

Les pupilles ébènes se firent plus menaçantes encore, et une aura sombre se forma autour des deux créatures.

-Ne m'enterre pas aussi vite... Siffla le bretteur sur un ton de mise en garde.

-Pourtant, c'est ce que tu risques si tu continues à te frotter aux types de la FNAR...

A l'évocation des sans-visages, le shinigami poussa un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Je peux m'en charger seul sans aucun problème.

-Ah ouais ? Ricana l'ange en aspirant une nouvelle dose de nicotine, c'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé voir tout à l'heure. J'avais plutôt l'impression que t'étais en train de délirer dans les méandres de la drogue anesthésiante...

Sa colère redoublée, Zoro s'approcha de l'ange dans le but de l'intimider, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Leur visage n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre.

-C'est toi qui va ressentir une certaine faiblesse après avoir goûté à mes sabres... Gronda-t-il en sortant un katana de quelques centimètres de son fourreau avec son pouce, saleté de canari !

-… Canari ? Répéta l'ange d'un air surpris.

Loin d'être intimidé, le blond éclata d'un rire cristallin qui déstabilisa complètement le bretteur. Quel son agréable. Il se surpris à ressentir un certain pincement au cœur. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas entendu une chose pareille ?

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur avec tes petits couteaux ? Ajouta l'ange en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, j'en manie des bien plus impressionnants que ça.

Zoro allait rétorquer, lorsque des coups sourds résonnèrent de nouveau contre le panneau de la porte d'entrée. Les deux hommes eurent à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'un craquement sinistre retentit. Deux centièmes de secondes plus tard, la porte fut réduite en morceaux. Le shinigami allait sortir ses sabres, mais le blond l'en empêcha d'un geste.

-Attends, dit-il en s'avançant en direction des débris de bois, je reconnais ce type d'entrée fracassante...

Au même instant, tout une troupe pénétra dans la pièce principale, ne se souciant guère de ce qu'ils piétinaient, paillasson ou non. Zoro dénombra en tout sept personnes. Tous les nouveaux venus se tenaient juste sous le lustre de l'entrée, et la lumière excessive qui les éclairait altérait la vue du shinigami. Il dû se concentrer d'avantage pour modifier sa vision, et tandis que ses pupilles se rétractaient lentement, les silhouettes difformes devinrent peu à peu visibles.

-Sanji ! S'exclama bruyamment un jeune homme portant un curieux chapeau en paille, j'ai faim ! Fais-nous cuir de la viande !

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait d'une table pour faire basculer les chaises, une jeune femme habillée de manière exagérément provocatrice l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt et le secoua comme un prunier.

-Hé Luffy ! Répliqua la rouquine, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas rentrer comme ça ! Il n'a pas que ça à faire de réparer tes bêtises !

-Mais Nami, j'ai faim moi !

Tandis que l'homme au chapeau de paille tentait de calmer les foudres de l'hystérique, un jeune garçon qui devait avoir à peine une quinzaine d'années se précipita en courant vers l'ange pour lui sauter dans les bras.

-Sannjiii ! S'exclama-t-il avec des yeux brillants. Devine quoi ! J'ai réussi ! Ça y est, je suis passé !

-C'est vrai ? Demanda le blond avec un grand sourire, félicitations ! Il faut fêter ça !

-C'est bien pour ça qu'on est là ! Ajouta le destructeur de portes avant de scander, un barbecue ! Un barbecue ! Un barbecue !

-Ferme-la ! s'exaspéra la dénommée Nami en lui frappant sur le crâne.

Des coups de marteaux retentirent derrière eux et soudainement, la porte retrouva sa position originelle. Le responsable de ce miracle de réparation était un homme gigantesque avec des cheveux bleus coiffés en banane. Faisant tourner un marteau entre ses doigts, il dressa un pouce victorieux vers ses spectateurs aux regards ébahis.

-Aw ! Réparation terminée ! S'exclama-t-il avec fierté

-Trop fort ! Hurla le gamin au chapeau de paille.

-Ah, merci Franky ! Fit l'ange blond, répondant au nom de Sanji.

-Sanji, interrogea le petit garçon aux cheveux châtains en montrant son hématome. Tu es blessé ? Que s'est-il passé ? Laisse-moi regarder !

Toute l'attention du groupe fut dirigée vers la-dite blessure du blond, qui la dissimula avec maladresse derrière ses mèches dorées.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas !

-Mais, Sanji...

De son côté, Zoro regardait avec perplexité le groupe d'humains qui entourait l'ange. Comment était-il possible qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien ? Le shinigami ne comprenait pas ce qui unissait ces personnes. Lui qui n'avait connu que l'insensibilité des membres de la FNAR, et les conversations formelles de ses frères d'arme, ce genre de relations lui était totalement étrangère. Qu'est-ce que ça leur apportait de toute manière ? Ça n'était certainement pas avec ce genre de dialogue enthousiaste que l'on se débarrassait de ses ennemis..

Complètement déstabilisé par cette bonne humeur ambiante à laquelle il n'était absolument pas habitué, le guerrier bourru voulu filer en douce. Mais au moment où il se retourna pour se faufiler par une quelconque porte de derrière, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un visage décharné. Stupéfait, Zoro recula précipitamment de quelques pas. Devant lui se tenait un homme squelettique, vêtu de vieux habits élimés. Il y avait quelque chose en lui d'effrayant, mais le shinigami ne savait si c'était à cause de ses cernes longues de dix centimètre ou de son énorme coupe afro. Une chose était sûre : ce type n'était pas humain.

_Une goule... Ou un zombie.. Non, plutôt une liche. Aucune importance, ce truc est un démon, je dois le tuer..._

Son sang démoniaque afflua de plus en plus rapidement dans ses veines, et l'envie de trancher cette chose commença à poindre dans son esprit. Alors qu'il portait une main à ses sabres, l'impensable arriva. Le démon ouvrit sa bouche démesurée.

-Yohohohoho ! S'exclama-t-il tout en ôtant son chapeau pour saluer le guerrier à cape noire, ravi de faire votre connaissance cher monsieur ! Seriez-vous un nouveau membre du groupe ? Veuillez m'excuser pour mon impolitesse, mais à cause de mon absence prolongée nous n'avons visiblement pas été présenté...

Ébahi, le shinigami regarda l'être étrange avec des yeux exorbités. Comment pouvait-il parler ? Les démons n'étaient pas dotés de parole ! Stupéfait, Zoro n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de répondre, l'ange venait de poser sa main sur le bras qui était paré à dégainer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Brook, le rassura Sanji avec un sourire, ce gars n'est pas avec nous, tu n'es pas encore sénile.

-Vraiment ? Demanda l'autre en écarquillant les yeux, ce qui lui faisait un visage plus terrifiant encore, mais alors que fait-il ici ?

Du coin de l'œil, le shinigami put voir que les autres l'observaient silencieusement. L'un d'entre eux, à savoir le plus jeune, le fixait d'un air particulièrement inquiet. Remarquant l'anxiété du garçon, la rouquine lui tapota doucement l'épaule et lui fit un pauvre sourire. Le gamin leva la tête vers elle, et Zoro vit deux perles de rosée couler le long de ses petites joues. Le shinigami comprit que le gamin était en train de _pleurer, _acte étrange que seuls les humains avait la capacité d'effectuer. Ses yeux ébènes se focalisèrent sur le petit être chagriné, s'interrogeant sur ce qui avait pu provoquer cette réaction.

_Les seules fois où je vois un humain pleurer, c'est juste avant que je ne le tue... Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois tuer ce gamin ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il va m'attaquer ? Parce qu'il sait quelque chose sur moi ? Oui, c'est sûrement ça, il sait quelque chose. Il va prévenir les troupes spéciales... _

Déterminé à assurer sa propre sécurité, il se demanda tout de même s'il devait le supprimer à l'instant, devant tout le monde, ou s'il devait attendre d'être dehors une fois séparé.Son regard méfiant embrassa la petite communauté qui lui faisait face, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adoptée. Il était mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans cette pièce pleine d'inconnus et excessivement éclairée.

L'ange sentit la nervosité du bretteur et se tourna vers ses amis, leur offrant un sourire apaisant.

-Et si vous vous asseyez ? Demanda-t-il tout en passant derrière le comptoir. Il faut fêter la réussite de Chopper à son concours!

-Ouais ! S'exclama le prénommé Luffy en sautillant sur place. Je veux de la viande et des grillades !

-Abruti, s'énerva de nouveau la rousse. Il ne va pas te faire des grillades à 5 heures du matin !

-Mais j'ai faim moi !

L'enthousiasme de l'homme au chapeau de paille eut vite fait de détendre l'atmosphère, et tout le monde se dirigea vers le comptoir tandis que Sanji sortait des verres. L'homme gigantesque à la banane bleue, voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, se dirigea vers Zoro, qui l'avisa avec méfiance. Il avait vraiment dû utiliser une tonne de gel pour donner une telle forme à ses cheveux. Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement, étudiant le comportement de l'autre. Après quelques secondes d'échange silencieux, le géant à la coiffure étrange prit la parole :

-Dis-moi mec, t'as pas vraiment l'air d'être habitué à boire...

Pris au dépourvu, Zoro ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Le dénommé Franky avait l'air sérieux, et ne paraissait pas avoir d'intentions malveillantes. Cela ressemblait presque à un défi. Un défi pour savoir lequel des deux était un homme, un vrai. Le shinigami sentit son sang bouillir. Après tout, les challenges lui permettaient de vivre chaque jour pleinement. Se désintéressant totalement de sa cible, il avisa d'un air fier son nouvel adversaire.

-... Tu paries ? Finit-il par dire en lui lançant un sourire narquois.

Les dés étaient jetés. Aussitôt, les deux hommes se joignirent à la troupe et commandèrent une ligne de cinq shots pour commencer la soirée sur les chapeaux de roues. Après avoir fini à égalité, ils ralentirent la cadence pour pouvoir prendre le temps de parler .

Au départ, Zoro ne faisait qu'écouter avec désintérêt le flot de paroles de Franky, au sujet de son métier de charpentier. Au fil des verres, le bretteur commençait à prendre plaisir à cette nouvelle compagnie. Il finit par même s'intéresser aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. La momie ambulante était en fait un véritable humain, un musicien qui avait été enfermé pendant plusieurs mois en prison pour cause de « musique contraire à l'idéologie du gouvernement ».

Il venait tout juste d'être libéré, et le fait qu'il soit un peu à l'ouest pouvait s'expliquer par le type d'incarcération qu'il avait subit : seul dans une cellule plongée dans l'obscurité, avec tout juste à boire et à manger pour survivre, et pour seul loisir des heures de tortures hebdomadaires. Pourtant en cet instant, il était en train de boire gaiement en éclatant régulièrement de son rire particulier. Heureux sont les imbéciles...

Pour ce qui était du jeune Chopper, qu'il avait surveillé du coin de l'œil toute la soirée, il venait tout juste de réussir son concours d'entrée au « laboratoire supérieur de traitement des maladies infectieuses et épidémies rares ». Un hospice de bras cassés quoi.

-Mais certains gamins de sa promo étaient jaloux, ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre, je leur ai donc appris les _good manners, _si tu vois c'que j'veux dire...

L'homme fit craquer ses jointures pour imager ses dires, et Zoro ne pu empêcher un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Il aimait bien ce type. Il reporta son regard sur le gamin, et remarqua que son air attristé avait disparu. Son comportement étrange pouvait sûrement être expliqué par sa récente promotion, qui avait du l'émouvoir. Zoro ne prêta plus attention au gamin.

Il y avait aussi cette rouquine et cet imbécile apparent qui étaient visiblement en couple, même si la fille passait son temps à corriger le chapeau de paille. Mais Franky ne s'attarda pas sur eux, et préféra pointer de son gros doigt de charpentier, une femme aux cheveux noirs de jais que Zoro n'avait pas remarqué tant elle s'était faite discrète.

-Et elle, c'est ma _wife _! Elle est _super_ canon, hein ?

Intrigué, le bretteur l'inspecta d'un coup d'œil rapide. Silhouette fine aux formes généreuses, cheveux longs et fins descendant jusqu'à la taille, un air mystérieux de peint sur le visage. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient une intelligence déroutante. Pour un humain, on pouvait effectivement dire qu'elle était une bombe. Mais pour lui, un shinigami, rien de tout cela n'avait de sens. La seule chose qui attirait son intérêt, c'était le soin qu'elle prenait pour parler assez doucement pour que seul Sanji ne l'entende. L'ange avait d'ailleurs un visage très sérieux tandis qu'il écoutait avec attention l'étrange femme.

Le shinigami ne put avoir le loisir d'espionner plus longtemps leur conversation, car à cet instant la jeune femme le remarqua et lui fit un petit sourire. Pris sur le fait, Zoro détourna précipitamment la tête, gêné de s'être fait repéré. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de leur lancer un regard en coin, mais la discussion entre eux semblait close. Sanji était en train de faire cuire des grillades pour le gros gourmand, et la femme écoutait le musicien chanter la complainte qu'il avait composé en prison. Toujours méfiant, le guerrier fut cependant détourné de ses pensées par un nouvel arrivage de boisson. Il ne s'intéressa plus à la femme. L'alcool passait avant tout...

Une demi-heure plus tard, le baraqué à la banane bleu était déjà bien entamé, et ses bavardages devenaient de moins en moins logiques...

-Toi, t'es mon pote, s'exclamait-il, les yeux embués par l'alcool, tout en donnant des bourrades dans l'épaule du shinigami. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à me suivre aussi loin !

-Rien de bien étonnant... Commenta Zoro en lorgnant avec dédain sur les verres de jus de fruit du jeune Chopper et du chapeau de paille.

-Ouais, c'est des gamins, ils ne font pas le poids face à notre virilité d'homme ! Approuva l'autre avant de tendre son énorme main. Moi c'est Franky mec !

Le shinigami regarda la main tendue avec hésitation. Bien que son apparence était inconnue du public, son nom l'était bien moins. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait bien profité de la soirée. C'était un prix à payer pour avoir descendu une demi-douzaine de bouteilles d'alcool fort...

-Zoro. Finit-il par dire en lui serrant la main.

A la mention de ce nom, Franky ouvrit grand les yeux, l'air admiratif, prenant de court le criminel.

-T'es sérieux mec ? Wow, je suis face au SUPER shinigami ? Sanji ! Ajouta-t-il en lui faisant signe à l'autre bout du comptoir, sors-nous une autre bouteille ! 'Faut fêter ça !

Effaré, Zoro le regarda ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille et lui servir un verre généreux de saké. Bien vite, l'odeur fortement alcoolisé lui fit oublier sa surprise, et il vida sa coupe d'un trait. Le saké avait de très bonnes vertus diplomatiques. Certains politiciens devraient en consommer bien plus souvent...

Lorsque la pendule murale afficha sept heures du matin, les camarades décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Luffy et Nami furent les premiers à quitter le bar, la rousse traînant le chapeau de paille hors de la pièce avec des poings menaçants. De son côté, Chopper dormait à poings fermés sur le comptoir, la tête entre les bras, après avoir accepté de boire un verre de la part de Franky. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs de jais, qui était restée étonnement silencieuse pendant le reste de la soirée, le réveilla doucement en lui secouant le bras. Le jeune promu ne fit que grogner dans son sommeil, sans bouger d'un pouce. Voyant cela, Franky le prit doucement dans les bras et le porta jusqu'à la porte de sortie, l'étrange femme sur ses talons.

Le shinigami les regarda partir avec un sentiment particulier. Un étrange vide se formait dans sa poitrine, comme si on lui avait retiré des organes. Un brusque sentiment de nostalgie s'empara de lui, sans qu'il ne sache pour autant ce qu'était que « la nostalgie ». Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Quelque chose clochait chez lui depuis quelques heures. Depuis quand était-il devenu sociable ? Depuis quand était-il capable de ressentir ces choses ? Il croyait pourtant n'être plus capable de sentir quoi que ce soit depuis bien longtemps...

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te soit aussi bien intégré à la bande. Commenta le barman aux cheveux clairs avec un sourire. Moi qui te prenais pour une sorte de robot insensible... Bien que j'en connaisse un qui fasse exception à la règle...

-Franky, hein ?

-Ah, t'avais remarqué ? Demanda Sanji avec surprise. Pas mal, pour un gothique...

-Où tu vois un gothique ? Grogna le concerné en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

L'ange laissa échapper un petit rire, tout en passant un coup de chiffon sur le comptoir pour nettoyer les quelques gouttes d'alcool qui y étaient tombées.

-Robin m'a dit que tu pourrais sortir d'ici aux alentours de dix heures.

-Qui ça ?

-La beauté aux cheveux noirs de jais.

…_Alors comme ça ils parlaient de moi..._

-Il paraît que le Grand Pacificateur va faire un défilé surprise avec son armée dans les rues de la ville, pour exposer sa puissance. Ajouta le blond en commençant à nettoyer les verres.

Suspicieux, Zoro le regarda en fonçant les sourcils.

-Comment peut-elle le savoir, si c'est un défilé surprise ?

-Elle travaille dans les bureaux du gouvernement.

Brusquement, le shinigami se redressa de sa chaise et attrapa le col du blond par-dessus le comptoir.

-Tu veux dire qu' un chien du gouvernement se trouvait dans cette pièce ?

-Relax. Rétorqua Sanji en le regardant d'un air blasé, elle est avec nous.

Pas rassuré le moins du monde, Zoro le foudroya du regard, raffermissant sa prise.

- « Nous »? C'est quoi ça ? Qui c'est ce « nous »?

- Tous ceux qui étaient présents ici. « Les mugiwaras ».

Le nom résonna dans la pièce vide. Le shinigami regarda avec stupeur le barman, afin de voir s'il se fichait de lui. Les Mugiwaras était un groupe de rebelles à l'origine d'attentats et d'autres actes illégaux dirigés contre le gouvernement. Zoro les avait toujours pris pour une bande d'illuminés naïfs, car personne ne pouvait rien contre le gouvernement. Mais ils avaient les couilles de le faire, et ça, le guerrier l'appréciait.

Relâchant lentement l'ange, il plongea ses yeux ébènes dans les saphirs de son interlocuteur. Un ange. Un androïde gigantesque. Un gamin bossant pour « médecins sans frontière ». Un affamé avec une grande gueule. Une hystérique avec une gueule encore plus grande. Un sac d'os légèrement siphonné du ciboulot. Une asociale bossant pour le gouvernement. C'était une équipe très... Particulière.

Zoro s'apprêtait à poser d'autres questions, lorsqu'il sentit son télé-transmetteur vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit fébrilement, se maudissant d'avoir oublié ce détail important et regarda avec appréhension l'écran. Trois alertes. « Quittez la ville ». C'était TRES mauvais.

-Merde ! S'exclama-t-il en se détournant brusquement pour prendre la porte.

Il s'arrêta cependant au moment où il l'ouvrait, et se retourna, posant son regard sur l'ange. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Sûrement même. A nouveau, il sentit un profond vide dans sa poitrine, comme s'il s'était pris un rayon laser des sans-visages de plein fouet. La nostalgie l'envahit, et il se demanda pour la seconde fois dans la soirée ce qui pouvait lui manquer à ce point pour que ça lui fasse aussi mal. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était éveillé en shinigami, le passé qui lui était inconnu semblait vouloir se manifester en lui. C'était étrange, et douloureux. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment se souvenir de ce qu'il était AVANT. Mais une chose était sûre : le mur s'effritait.

-... Heu... Merci... Enfin, je suppose... Balbutia t-il en se rendant compte qu'il fixait l'ange depuis quelques secondes sans rien dire.

Le blond lui fit un sourire rayonnant et un bref signe de la main en guise de réponse.

-A un de ces quatre !

Zoro lui adressa un léger signe de tête et sortit. Tandis qu'il cherchait un endroit couvert pour se dissimuler en attendant dix heures, le visage de l'ange lui revint en tête.

_« A un de ces quatre »... Stupide emplumé, comme si j'allais revenir... _

Mais tandis qu'il marchait avec rapidité, il sentait en lui une certaine hésitation. Comme si quelque chose en lui faiblissait. Il avait l'impression qu'il serait plus ardu que ça de ne pas céder à la tentation. Il avait déjà envie de revenir dans ce bar. Les rires, les conversations, les sourires de cette bande. Tout cela lui manquait déjà. La nostalgie... Était-ce ça qui l'avait produite ? Le télé-transmetteur vibra de nouveau dans sa poche, et Zoro décida de mettre ça de côté, accélérant l'allure. Il fallait qu'il retourne à la planque.

* * *

_[1] Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais joué à GTA ou autres jeux-vidéo de guerre ou d'action, un jet-pack ressemble à une sorte de sac à dos équipé de deux petits réacteurs, permettant ainsi à l'utilisateur de s'élever dans le firmament~_

_[2] Héros de la mythologie grecque qui s'était accroché des ailes en cire dans le dos. Le pauvre garçon s'est écrasé dans la mer, après que ses ailes aient fondues en volant trop près du soleil... (cf. l'Encyclopédie Universelle du Savoir Absoolu - ouioui, avec 2 "O"- pour plus d'infos sur le mythe !)_

_Merci à toutes et à tous de me laisser une mini review~ Ça me ferait beaucoup plaisir!  
_

_Pour les plus fainéants, un simple "merci", m'encouragerais beaucoup pour écrire la suite, juste histoire de me montrer que vous m'avez lu et que vous souhaitez en voir d'autres! 3  
_


	2. Quittez la ville

_Yeah! C'est de nouveau moi, je suis de retour! Pour vous pourrir votre jour! (remix d'une citation bien connue) Pour commencer, désolée pour ce long silence, (oui, "ça commence bien", vous pouvez le dire...) j'essaierai d'être un peu plus régulière... Ensuite, je tiens à remercier ma bêta chérie, sans qui ce chapitre aurait été bien pénible à lire. Merci na twa, ma Hina-chan~ (oui, promis, j'vais me procurer un dico des synonymes... Et un becherel... Et un scribe pour éviter les fautes de frappe...)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, et à la prochaine!  
_

* * *

Chap. 2 – « Quittez la ville »

Il finit par trouver un porche, qui servait de dépôt à ordures à un logement populaire. En temps normal, chaque bâtiment collectif était équipé d'un broyeur, mais nombreux étaient ceux qui tombaient en panne. A la vue de l'important monticule d'ordures, Zoro en conclut que cela faisait un bon moment que le compacteur était tombé en panne... Mais c'était le premier endroit tranquille qu'il avait trouvé pour souffler un peu. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'errer trop longtemps à découvert. Les membres de la FNAR n'étaient pas loin.

Laissant échapper un soupir le shinigami s'installa le plus confortablement possible derrière les sacs poubelles éventrés par les chiens et les chats errants, et attendit que son heure vienne. Il hésita un instant, puis finit par céder à la tentation. Il sortit sa gourde de saké et en prit une bonne gorgée. Le liquide alcoolisé lui brûla immédiatement la gorge, apportant par la même occasion une sensation de bien-être. Même si cette sensation n'avait rien à voir avec celle procurée par l'alcool de l'autre emplumé. Son télé-transmetteur vibra de nouveau dans sa poche, il l'en sortit machinalement pour le mettre hors-tension.

_Ça va, je sais que c'est le merdier, pas la peine de me le rappeler toutes les trente secondes... _

Ce bipper était distribué à chaque membre de la coalition dont Zoro faisait lui-même partie, et comportait en tout trois alertes. La première signifiait qu'ils devaient se réunir dans les plus brefs délais. La seconde, qu'ils devaient se faire oublier un certain temps. La dernière sommait à tous les membres de se tirer de la ville sans laisser de traces. Malgré cet ordre, Zoro ne pouvait se résoudre à obéir. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il s'était passé. Et surtout, il devait retrouver les deux autres. Il allait avoir besoin d'eux pour s'enfuir, il ne pourrait certainement pas passer le mur seul. Ça serait du suicide.

Il regarda le ciel chargé de nuages, pensif. Si seulement il pouvait se mettre à pleuvoir... En tant que shinigami, il se trouvait avantagé lorsque l'environnement se faisait sombre et humide. Ses yeux et ses réflexes hors du commun lui permettaient d'agir plus rapidement et de manière plus précise. Les sans-visage, eux, avaient plus de mal à se débarrasser d'eux dans ces conditions climatiques, sans que Zoro ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Ce qui importait était que, même avec leurs équipements ultra-sophistiqués, ils ne pouvaient rien contre un démon de sa trempe lorsqu'il était dans son élément.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, le jour se levait doucement. Le ciel sombre prit progressivement une teinte grisâtre. Les éclairages artificiels de la cité s'éteignirent un à un, et peu à peu des lumières blafardes apparurent aux fenêtres des immeubles à moitié délabrés. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les premiers humains commencèrent à sortir de leur antre pour prendre tous le même chemin : celui des usines de phyllolyte. Tous sans exception s'y rendaient, à pied ou à vélo. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient les moyens de s'offrir un véhicule auto-porté de toute manière. Après tout, c'était le quartier des ouvriers ici...

Silencieusement, Zoro regarda ceux qui sortaient du logement collectif près duquel il était dissimulé. Des hommes, des femmes, des jeunes, des plus âgés, des grands, des petits. Tous allaient travailler pour gagner le maigre salaire qui leur permettraient de survivre, obéissants à la règle imposée par le Grand Pacificateur : « Quiconque sera en mesure de travailler devra quitter le foyer tôt le matin et ne rentrer que le soir ». Cette règle s'appliquait à ceux qui travaillaient dans les usines, mais aussi à ceux qui tenaient des petits commerces. Une autre règle importante interdisait à toute personne de errer la nuit dans les rues, et un couvre-feu était imposé. Un sourire narquois se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de Zoro. Il enfreignait ces règles depuis de nombreux mois maintenant...

Tout pendant qu'il détaillait les visages silencieux et dénués d'émotions des travailleurs, le guerrier repensa à l'étrange nuit qu'il avait passé avec les Mugiwaras. Tous les sept étaient eux aussi des humains, de simples hommes et femmes censés être insignifiants et sans volonté propre. Mais pourtant, ils étaient bien loin d'être comme ces zombies qui se rendaient aux usines. Ils étaient pleins de vie, et se moquaient tout comme lui des règles stupides telles que le couvre-feu ou l'obligation de travailler. Ils étaient libres, mais contrairement au shinigami, ils avaient quelque chose en plus...

Un nouveau pincement au cœur assaillit le guerrier à cette pensée, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Agacé par ces pensées parasites, Zoro rangea sa gourde de saké, se redressa machinalement et réajusta ses sabres à sa ceinture, avant de mettre sa capuche sur la tête. Il avait assez attendu.

Le chasseur de démons rejoignit le chemin emprunté par les ouvriers et, se fondant dans la masse, prit soin de paraître le plus invisible possible. Quelques personnes lui lancèrent des regards blasés mais, épuisés et découragés, ils ne lui prêtèrent pas plus d'attention. Et cela l'arrangeait bien.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la foule déboucha sur une place gigantesque, au centre de laquelle se tenait la silhouette monstrueuse de la centrale géolithique qui faisait la fierté de la ville. Du haut de ses vingts mètres et d'une circonférence de plusieurs kilomètres, la centrale pouvait supporter une capacité de près d'un million de travailleurs, qui extrayaient l'équivalent d'une tonne de phyllolythe à la demi-heure. Zoro avait entendu dire que dans cette même usine était transformé le minerais pour produire des armes et des alliages ultrarésistants.

Crachant d'immenses panaches de fumée noirâtre depuis ses trois gigantesques cheminées, elle camouflait inlassablement le soleil depuis ce qui semblait être des siècles maintenant. Les écologistes n'avaient pas leur mot à dire étant donné que c'était son activité qui permettait à la cité d'être la troisième puissance mondiale. Tout ça, le shinigami n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qui le préoccupait pour le moment, c'était de traverser la place avant de tomber sur le cortège de l'armée de la FNAR et d'être bloqué.

Dorénavant, il lui était encore plus facile de passer inaperçu. Entre les piétons, les vélos, et les innombrables voitures, transports collectifs et poids-lourds, il apparaissait comme une petite fourmi noire évoluant au milieu d'autres insectes peuplant une décharge publique.

Arrivé aux abords des murs ceinturant l'immense centrale, le shinigami s'écarta discrètement des rangs pour se mêler à une autre foule qui provenait des quartiers Nord-Est, qui se dirigeaient eux aussi vers l'entrée principale. Avançant à contre-courant, il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait : un renfoncement dans la paroi, au sein duquel était installé une bouche d'aération.

Après avoir pris soin de vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi, il s'avança vers le renfoncement. Il retira la grille et s'engouffra rapidement dans l'ouverture, avant de refermer derrière lui. Allongé sur le ventre dans un conduit quadrangulaire à peine assez large pour faire passer un homme de taille moyenne, il commença sa lente progression. Bien qu'il l'empruntait depuis des mois, il n'avait toujours pas mémorisé son chemin dans cet immense labyrinthe. Il erra un long moment au sein du système d'aération avant de trouver la _marque_. Poussant un soupir impatient, le shinigami accéléra l'allure. La fameuse marque s'avérait être une petite tâche écarlate, de la largeur du poing. Située sur la paroi du conduit, elle indiquait par son emplacement la grille menant à l'extérieur. Tandis qu'il faisait basculer le panneau métallique en avant, Zoro se demanda comme à chaque fois ce que pouvait bien être cette tâche. Aucun de ses nakamas n'avaient su lui dire. Mais ce dont tout le monde était certain, c'était que cette marque bien pratique désignait une sortie sûre, menant directement aux quartiers mal-famés de la ville.

Le guerrier sortit prudemment la tête du conduit et observa avec précaution les alentours avant de se risquer à sortir de sa cachette. Il traversa la route en zigzaguant entre les véhicules, se faisant par moment klaxonner lorsqu'il était obligé de monter sur des capots pour éviter de finir sous les roues. Au moment où il atteignait la ruelle d'en face, une fanfare assourdissante retentit dans toute la ville. Le fameux défilé qui avait lieu en l'honneur du Grand Pacificateur venait de commencer. Pile au bon moment. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément encore dans les boyaux sombres et nauséabonds des quartiers reculés de la cité, Zoro ne put s'empêcher un sourire moqueur. La _modestie_ légendaire du chef du gouvernement avait vraiment du bon parfois. Grâce à lui, les gardes de la ville étaient temporairement retirés de leur fonction pour participer à la parade, et seules les zones stratégiques - à savoir les portes et les tours de guets - restaient en service. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour le shinigami de se rendre à découvert à la planque, malgré l'heure avancée.

Ne croisant rien d'autres sur son chemin que des chiens errants, qui se faisaient les crocs sur des carcasses non identifiables qui traînaient dans des coins de rues, le tueur parvint enfin à destination. Il sentit son sang de démon s'agiter violemment en lui tandis qu'il détaillait la bâtisse qui leur servait de repaire. A la base, c'était une très ancienne forge de géolithe. Mais cela faisait maintenant plus d'un siècle que la centrale géolithique avait pris sa place et que la ville s'était refermée sur elle-même. Les compagnons de Zoro avaient finit par récupérer le bâtiment désaffecté pour se cacher du gouvernement. Depuis lors, il n'avait subi que très peu de changement. La porte avait été renforcée, toutes les fenêtres avaient été obstruées, et une deuxième porte avait été installée à l'arrière. Pour ce qui étaient des cavités souterraines pour récolter le minerais, et la gigantesque salle des fourneaux, ils n'y avaient pas touchés. Les nakamas de Zoro ne faisaient pas vraiment dans la construction ou la décoration. Le confort importait peu, seule la survie comptait. C'était à la fois leur planque, leur forteresse, et leur seul foyer. L'unique endroit où ils pouvaient se reposer sans craindre d'être attaqués par des démons ou par les membres de la FNAR. Ce même foyer était à présent littéralement en train de flamber.

Médusé, aveuglé par la vive lueur provoquée par le feu, Zoro mit un certain temps avant de réaliser le désastre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Comment les avait-on retrouvé? Qui ? Pourquoi ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, tandis que la rage prenait peu à peu possession de ses sens. Le brasier prenait rapidement de l'ampleur, mais le second étage n'était pas encore touché. Il était peut-être encore temps. Mû par une colère sans nom, le shinigami s'élança vers le bâtiment en proie aux flammes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il risquait sa vie à pénétrer dans la planque alors que tout semblait déjà perdu, il sentait juste qu'il le devait. Et il suivait toujours son instinct.

La porte principale avait été littéralement éventrée, sans doute par un tir ennemi provenant de la rue, et la chaleur des flammes l'avait faite se gondoler jusqu'à se replier sur elle même. Zoro la défonça d'un violent coup de botte, et pénétra dans le salon. Des cadavres de bon nombre de ses compagnons gisaient dans toute la pièce, ainsi que ceux de quelques démons. Stupéfait, le shinigami s'approcha de la dépouille de l'un des monstres et reconnu la silhouette hideuse d'un Trombark, un démon de rang intermédiaire vivant généralement dans les marais. Ces deux paires de bras et cette bouche formée de plusieurs tentacules ne laissaient aucun doute là-dessus.

_Comment ces démons ont-ils réussi à faire un trou pareil dans la porte blindée ?! C'est impossible ! Et comment ont-ils pu trouver notre planque ?! Et surtout... Comment des Trombarks ont-ils fait pour pénétrer en ville ?!_

Ces questions en tête, il continuait d'avancer lentement dans la pièce, regardant les visages sans vie de ses nakamas. La rancune semblait lui ronger les entrailles chaque fois qu'il passait près d'un corps. Tous sans exceptions avaient la peau tirée sur leurs os, semblables à des momies. La capacité d'aspiration d'énergie des Trombarks était vraiment dégueulasse. Ils ne laissaient aucune chance à leur proie. Une fois qu'ils étaient parvenus à introduire leurs tentacules dans la bouche de leurs ennemis, c'était terminé.

Un craquement sourd sortit le shinigami de ses sombres pensées et il regarda le feu qui continuait de se propager autour de lui. Les flammes commençaient à peine à lécher les poutres menant à l'étage supérieur, ce qui laissait deviner que le foyer de l'incendie provenait de la pièce d'à côté. A savoir la salle aux fourneaux. S'élançant vers la pièce en flammes, il dû cependant s'arrêter devant la porte. La chaleur était insoutenable, et la lumière rougeâtre tellement forte que le shinigami était incapable de voir devant lui. Toute cette partie de la planque était perdue. S'il y avait eu quelqu'un là-dedans, il en était sûrement fini de lui. Rebroussant chemin, Zoro se dirigea vers l'escalier et gravit rapidement les marches menant à l'étage. L'escalier permettait d'atteindre la salle la plus importante de la planque : la salle des armes. Peut-être restait-il des survivants là haut ?

La température augmentait rapidement, et alors qu'il montait, le guerrier pouvait sentir les marchescraquer à chacun de ses pas. Le bâtiment menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment. Rendu au niveau supérieur, il se rua vers l'armurerie et fut nez à nez avec une porte close. Il tenta de l'ouvrir, mais s'apercevant vite qu'elle était bloquée, il en conclu que personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers le dortoir, qui était la dernière salle de l'étage, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit à l'intérieur de la pièce. Retenant son souffle, il plaqua son oreille contre le panneau de la porte, et reconnu le vibreur d'un bipper au beau milieu des craquements et du ronflement des flammes. Il y avait bien quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un était très certainement l'un des leurs ! Il commença aussitôt à enfoncer la porte à violents coups d'épaules. Au bout de quelques secondes, le bois craqua, fragilisé par la chaleur, mais la porte ne cédait pas. Il n'était parvenu qu'à faire un simple trou au beau milieu du panneau. Zoro passa tout de même la tête dans l'ouverture pour se rendre compte de l'état des lieux. La salle était épargnée des flammes pour le moment, mais une partie du toit s'était effondré devant la porte. Au centre de la pièce, au beau milieu des épées renversées au sol, des sabres et des fusils vieux comme la vieille, un amoncellement de bois et de tuiles était visible. Sous une des poutres, on pouvait apercevoir un corps et quelqu'un d'agenouillé à ses côtés.

-Johnny ! Yosaku ! S'exclama Zoro en reconnaissant ses nakamas.

Au son de la voix du shinigami, Johnny leva la tête. Son visage semblait ravagé par la douleur, et ses yeux cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil laissaient couler abondamment des larmes amères. Reconnaissant son compagnon, Johnny se redressa vivement.

-Aniki ! Il faut que tu viennes m'aider, vite ! Yosaku est coincé sous la poutre, et j'arrive pas à la soulever tout seul !

Face à l'ampleur de la situation, Zoro ne perdit pas de temps. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte pour agrandir l'ouverture, et passa par cette dernière avant d'escalader les débris qui en bloquaient l'entrée. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la poutre pour aider son nakama, le shinigami s'arrêta brusquement. Une large tâche sombre était visible sous le corps prisonnier. Et cette tâche ne cessait de croître.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, aniki ! Continuait de hurler Johnny alors qu'il s'arc-boutait contre l'obstacle pour le faire bouger, viens m'aider !

Le visage de Zoro s'assombrit, et il resta immobile à regarder son compagnon lutter contre le madrier.

-Jo... Finit-il par dire, laisse tomber.

-Quoi ?! S'écria l'autre en le regardant avec fureur, dis pas de conneries ! On va pas l'abandonner là ! Il va...

-Il est déjà mort, Jo.

Le shinigami n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher plus pour s'en rendre compte. Il savait reconnaître le corps d'un mourant et celui d'un trépassé. Il avait côtoyé la mort trop souvent. Il reconnaissait son odeur putride et sa présence malsaine. Yosaku était passé de l'autre côté.

-Non ! S'énerva Johnny sans s'arrêter de pousser la poutre, il n'est pas mort! Il n'est PAS mort !

-Viens, fit Zoro en s'avançant vers lui, il faut pas qu'on reste ici. Ça va pas tarder à s'eff-

-JE NE PARTIRAIS PAS SANS LUI !

Comprenant qu'il était inutile d'essayer de le raisonner par les mots, le shinigami s'élança brusquement sur son nakama et l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise. Son compagnon commençait à se débattre, il lui asséna alors un coup de poing si violent qu'il sentit le nez de son nakama craquer sous ses jointures. Mais il s'en foutait si Johnny était défiguré à vie. C'était pas ça le plus important.

De son côté, le concerné se tenait le visage en grognant de douleur. Profitant de l'occasion, Zoro l'attrapa par l'arrière de la tête et le força à s'agenouiller devant le corps de Yosaku.

-Regarde, imbécile ! S'énerva Zoro qui n'avais jamais été un exemple de patience. Regarde par toi-même ! Il est MORT !

Mais Johnny secoua la tête avec entêtement, recommençant à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Sous ses genoux, la mare de sang continuait lentement à s'étendre. Maintenant que Zoro s'était rapproché du corps, il pouvait voir que la poutre était tombée directement sur le dos de l'homme. Le choc avait du être si violent que le morceau de charpente lui avait briser la colonne vertébrale. Il était mort sur le coup.

Soudain, le plancher se mit à craquer dangereusement sous leurs pieds, et le shinigami réalisa qu'il faisait de plus en plus chaud. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que les flammes n'aient raison des fondations soutenant le premier étage. Mais le plus à craindre était surtout les barils de poudre à canon qui étaient stockés dans cette même pièce. S'ils ne faisaient pas vite, ils finiraient tous par sauter dans un magnifique feu d'artifice. Zoro posa une main sur l'épaule de son nakama et la serra avec force. Pas dans le but de lui faire mal, mais dans celui de lui montrer qu'il était là. Et qu'il était bien vivant... lui.

-Jo... Commença-t-il avec fermeté, rends-toi à l'évidence. Tu sais qu'il est mort. T'es un shinigami, tu sais ce que c'est...

Le corps de son nakama fut secoué de tremblements plus violents tandis que ses hoquets redoublaient d'intensités. Puis il leva la tête vers le ciel grisâtre visible par un trou dans le toit, et poussa une longue plainte désespérée, ses mains agrippées avec désespoir à celles de Yosaku qui reposait, inerte, juste devant les genoux de Johnny. Zoro le regardait faire silencieusement, la mine grave. Mais un nouveau craquement sinistre retentit, le rappelant à la situation critique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Raffermissant sa prise sur l'épaule de son nakama, le guerrier le força à se relever.

-Viens... Prononça-t-il d'une voix sombre, on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui...

L'autre, qui semblait avoir perdu toute énergie, se laissa enfin faire. Tandis qu'il soutenait son nakama, Zoro s'aperçut que celui-ci avait une large blessure sur son flanc. C'était une large entaille qui parcourait l'intégralité du côté droit du guerrier aux lunettes noires, et la peau qui l'entourait était atrocement brûlée. Le shinigami aux cheveux verts reconnut aussitôt la plaie caractéristique laissée par un tir de sans-visage.

_Qu'est-ce que... Alors ils étaient vraiment là, eux aussi ?!_

Mais le moment étant mal choisi pour de telles interrogations, Zoro laissa sa question de côté et se dirigea aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait vers la porte. Il était considérablement ralentit par Johnny, qui n'avait même plus la force de tenir sur ses jambes. Soudain, le sol devant eux s'effondra. Zoro eut tout juste le réflexe de faire un bond en arrière pour éviter de tomber. Via cette nouvelle ouverture, la pièce s'emplit de fumée et l'air devint vite irrespirable. La température continuait de grimper, et le feu était partout. Le tueur serra les dents. Leur sortie de secours venait de partir en fumée, et les flammes s'approchaient dangereusement des cargaisons d'explosifs. Regardant autour de lui, il finit par entrevoir le trou dans le toit. C'était leur seul moyen de s'en sortir.

Il jeta un regard inquiet à Johnny, mais ce dernier était tellement abattu par le chagrin qu'il se contentait de se laisser guider par son nakama sans cesser de verser des larmes. Tout en continuant à supporter le shinigami en deuil, le chasseur de démons se dirigea avec son fardeau vers les décombres. Tous deux commencèrent à gravir lentement les débris, Johnny laissant par moment échapper des grognements sourds. Visiblement, ajouté à la douleur de sa blessure, son précédent combat l'avait épuisé. Zoro reconnaissait bien là ses compagnons : ils avaient dû se battre jusqu'au bout, comme des déments.

Parvenus sur le toit, les deux shinigamis eurent tout juste le temps de se jeter sur la toiture d'un immeuble voisin lorsque le bâtiment en flammes s'embrasa dans une gigantesque explosion. Tournés vers la bâtisse réduite en cendre, les deux survivants regardèrent sans mots dire les dernières flammes visibles sur les ruines. Après quelques minutes, Zoro réajusta sa prise sur son nakama et se dirigea vers l'escalier de service.

-T'inquiètes, marmonna-t-il à son compagnon, on le vengera. On les vengera tous. J'te le promets...

oOoooOoooOo

Profitant de la fanfare, les deux chasseurs de démons étaient parvenus à atteindre les quartiers isolés de l'est sans se faire repérer. Dans cette zone, de nombreux hangars désaffectés servaient de refuge aux démons et autres créatures de l'obscurité. Après avoir chassé les quelques Gloms qui s'y étaient installés, Zoro avait adossé son nakama affaibli contre un mur. Il rassembla quelques planches de bois pourris devant lui et se servit du briquet de Yosaku pour allumer un feu. Heureusement que Johnny l'avait récupéré dans la poche de son meilleur ami avant de partir. Même si la lumière vive était gênante pour eux, elle permettait au moins de faire fuir les démons inférieurs. Les créatures de l'ombre haïssaient la lumière après tout...

Zoro s'approcha de Johnny et commença à inspecter sa plaie. De son côté, ce dernier semblait reprendre peu à peu ses esprits.

- A... Aniki... Commença-t-il en serrant les dents de douleur, j'suis désolé... On a pas pu sauver la planque...

Le guerrier ne répondit pas tout de suite, examinant avec assiduité la marque sur le flanc de son nakama. Elle était profonde, mais il ne semblait pas en danger. Soupirant de soulagement, Zoro agrandit un peu plus la déchirure de la chemise de Johnny pour faciliter l'accès à la blessure. Au moins, il n'avait pas été touché par ces saloperies...

- C'est rien, finit-il par dire tout en utilisant sa gourde de sake pour désinfecter la blessure, dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé. La FNAR, ils étaient là eux aussi ?

Refrénant un gémissement de douleur, le blessé attendit que le liquide ait finit d'agir avant de répondre.

- Ouaip. Ils devaient être une bonne dizaine. Mais ils ne sont pratiquement pas intervenus. C'était comme s'ils regardaient les Trombarks faire tout le boulot...

Tout en déchirant un pan de sa propre chemise pour en faire un bandage, le shinigami aux cheveux verts fronça les sourcils.

- Attends, j'te suis pas là, fit-il tandis qu'il forçait le convalescent à se redresser pour lui passer le bandage autour de la taille. Tu veux dire que ces enfoirés vous regardaient vous faire massacrer par ces monstres tentaculaires ?!

Johnny retint sa respiration tandis qu'une vague de douleur l'assaillait, et attendit que son compagnon le repose contre le mur avant de reprendre la parole.

- Non. C'était pire que ça... C'était comme si c'étaient eux qui avaient lâchés les Trombarks sur nous...

- Quoi ?!

Zoro n'en revenait pas. C'était tout simplement trop gros. Comment des humains qui massacraient tous les démons qu'ils voyaient, qu'ils soient munis ou non de conscience, pouvaient-ils coopérer avec des Trombarks ?!

- J'te l'dis, je les ai vu faire comme j'te vois, marmonna le blessé en le regardant droit dans les yeux. L'un des sans-visage nous a même pointé du doigt lorsqu'il nous a remarqué, Yosaku et moi...

Il s'interrompit un instant, comme si l'évocation de son compagnon trépassé allait lui arracher de nouvelles larmes, mais il reprit :

- Comme s'ils contrôlaient ces monstres...

Abasourdit, Zoro regarda son nakama sans rien dire, trop secoué pour ajouter quoi que ce soit. Comment des démons pouvaient-ils obéir à de simples humains ? Pourquoi ?

- Alors que Yo et moi on étripait tous les démons qui nous attaquaient, continuait Johnny qui paraissait comme prit par son récit, on voyait tous les autres tomber un par un... Finalement, on a été obligés de grimper à l'étage pour se réfugier dans la salle d'armes. Il fallait qu'on trouve des équipements plus puissants pour se débarrasser de ces saloperies. Ensuite on a entendu une gigantesque explosion en-dessous, et on a vite compris qu'ils avaient fait exploser les fourneaux en bas. Et puis le toit a brusquement volé en éclats, et j'ai senti une brûlure sur le côté gauche. J'me suis fait projeter sur le côté, et quand j'ai réussi à me relever, cet enfoiré de sans-visage me regardait du trou qu'il avait fait dans le toit. Il m'a visé, puis il a semblé changé d'avis et il s'est tiré sans rien faire d'autre.

Cette révélation surpris Zoro, qui connaissait assez bien ces types pour savoir qu'ils étaient loin d'être un modèle de bonté. Si le sans-visage ne l'avait pas attaqué, c'était forcément pour une bonne raison : soit il pensait que Johnny allait mourir dans l'incendie et que cela ne servait à rien de gaspiller des munitions soit Dieu existait vraiment, et le sans-visage avait été touché par la grâce.

- Après, poursuivait Johnny n'ayant pas conscience du débat interne de Zoro, j'ai vu que Yo était sous les décombres, et j'ai essayé de le réveiller. Mais il réagissait plus, et il faisait de plus en plus chaud. Alors j'ai pensé bouger la poutre, mais elle était trop lourde...

Il s'interrompit brusquement et se pencha en avant, la tête entre les mains.

-Il... Il m'a... Il m'a poussé pour me protéger ! Sanglota-t-il entre ses doigts. C'est de ma faute ! C'est moi qui aurait dû me retrouver sous cette foutue poutre !

De nouveau envahi par le chagrin, il se remit à pleurer, régulièrement secoué par des hoquets de douleur.

-Je..., il... Il me manque... déjà! Gémit-il.

Compatissant, Zoro posa une main sur l'épaule de son nakama, le visage fermé. Il savait que ces deux-là étaient inséparables. Ils étaient bien plus que des amis : ils étaient comme des frères. Le shinigami ne voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre. Ils se suivaient comme des ombres. Cette tragédie risquait de laisser des cicatrices inguérissables. Johnny ne se remettrait jamais vraiment de cette perte... Le sang de démon se mit à bouillir dans les veines de Zoro, et une envie irrépressible de meurtre l'envahi. C'était pire que d'habitude. Il avait tout bonnement envie de rayer cette ville de la carte. D'étriper, égorger, démembrer, trancher, décapiter, transpercer, d'anéantir chaque être vivant qui croiserait sa route. Humain ou démon, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il fallait qu'il tue. Pour calmer cette ardeur qui l'envahissait, ce poison violent qui prenait peu à peu le contrôle de son corps.

_Ces enfoirés... Je vais tous les butter..._

Mais à cet instant, les tremblements de Johnny se firent plus violent, voire incontrôlables. Inquiet, le shinigami baissa les yeux vers le blessé. C'est alors qu'il remarqua son visage crispé et ses lèvres bleues, qui laissaient échapper de l'écume. Mortifié, Zoro redressa son nakama et le secoua légèrement.

-Hey ! Jo ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais seul un long râle s'échappa de sa gorge. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ses yeux sombres injectés de sang. Zoro posa fébrilement une main sur le front du blessé et sentit aussitôt qu'il avait de la fièvre. De plus en plus tendu, il agrippa le visage de son compagnon et lui tapota les joues.

-Reprends-toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Ne me dis pas que...

Réalisant soudain quelque chose, Zoro agrippa la chemise de Johnny et l'entrouvrit brutalement. Ce qu'il vit le glaça d'horreur. Plusieurs tâches noirâtres et larges comme la main parsemaient sa poitrine et son ventre.

- Bordel, s'exclama-t-il, tu t'es fait touché par cette merde ?! Tu t'es fait avoir?!

Mais Johnny n'était plus en état de répondre. C'était à peine s'il arrivait à tenir sa tête droite. C'est à ce moment-là que le guerrier aux cheveux verts réalisa. Voilà pourquoi le sans-visage qui avait fait explosé le toit ne l'avait pas attaqué : il avait dû voir via sa vision infrarouge les marques de contagion. Retenant un juron, Zoro empoigna le blessé et le hissa sur son dos, avant de s'élancer hors de leur cachette. La fanfare n'était pas encore terminée. Il avait encore le temps. Il fallait qu'il trouve un médecin, et vite.

_T'en fais pas, Jo, j'te laisserais pas devenir comme cette saloperie. J't'ai promis qu'on allait venger Yo, alors j't'interdis de crever ! J'te l'interdis, tu m'entends ! _

Parvenu à un embranchement, Zoro prit une rue au hasard, continuant de courir comme s'il avait la mort à ses trousses. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Mais à cette heure avancée de la matinée, les lieux étaient déserts. Les gens travaillaient, ou étaient occupés à acclamer le chef du gouvernement au défilé.

_Un médecin, un médecin... Quelqu'un... N'importe qui !_

Il déambulait dans les rues sans vraiment savoir où il allait quand soudain il repéra une forme humaine droit devant lui. Elle était en train de balayer sur le sol de ce qui semblait être une terrasse. Les néons qui étaient accrochés au-dessus de la porte du bâtiment clignotaient, mais les mots qui étaient illuminés d'une couleur dorée étaient bien visibles : _All Blue._

- Tiens, fit une voix qui lui était étrangement familière, si c'est pas la tête d'algue...

Les yeux du shinigami s'agrandirent lentement au moment où il reconnut la silhouette de l'ange blond.

- Je t'ai tant manqué que ça ? Ricana Sanji en s'appuyant sur son balai, je me savais populaire chez les clients, mais je n'avais encore jamais réussi à attirer un shinigami...

Zoro ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de fixer l'ange avec stupeur. Comment avait-il fait pour le retrouver ? Il n'avait même pas cherché de destination précise. Comment était-ce possible, lui qui n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il avait d'autres qualités bien plus utiles que celle d'avoir une carte géographique d'imprimée dans le cerveau. De toute manière, peu importait pour le moment de savoir s'il était tombé ici _par hasard, _ou s'il avait _vraiment _cherché à retrouver cet emplumé. C'était parfait.

S'accrochant à cette lueur d'espoir, il s'avança brusquement vers lui, comme un naufragé qui s'accrocherait désespérément à un morceau de planche. Il se souvenait du gamin qui voulait devenir médecin. Il devait certainement connaître des types capable de soigner Johnny. Il _fallait_ qu'il en connaisse. Au moins un...

-Ton pote, il pourrait pas me mettre en contact avec un doc' ?! Demanda-t-il sans autre forme de procès.

Son vis-à-vis recula légèrement face à la réaction impulsive du shinigami, et ouvrit la bouche avec stupeur. A ce moment-là, Zoro réalisa qu'il avait sa chemise à moitié déchirée, du sang de Johnny sur sa poitrine à découvert, et sûrement le visage noirci par la fumée qui s'était dégagé de l'incendie. Le shinigami retint son souffle. Le laisserait-il au moins rentrer une nouvelle fois ? N'allait-il pas craindre d'autres ennuis, et les laisser tous les deux à la porte ? Mais les yeux bleus distinguèrent la forme tremblante du blessé, et il referma la bouche. Son visage devint sérieux.

- Entre, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

Reconnaissant envers cet emplumé qui avait l'air de savoir se la fermer et agir quand il le fallait, Zoro lui emboîta le pas. Ils montèrent directement à l'étage, et Sanji ouvrit la seule porte qui se trouvait dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, le shinigami reconnu aussitôt la chambre dans laquelle il avait été caché durant quelques heures. Zoro se demanda brièvement si c'était la pièce où le blond dormait. Mais tout en installant le blessé sur le lit, le guerrier chassa cette question de sa tête. A quoi pensait-il ? C'était pas le moment de se soucier d'âneries de ce genre !

- Je vais appeler mon ami, prévint Sanji tandis qu'il fouillait dans son placard, tiens, ajouta-t-il en lançant plusieurs couvertures au shinigami, couvre-le bien. Il tremble comme une feuille.

Puis l'ange sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Zoro regarda d'un air songeur la porte par laquelle le blond était parti. Et subitement, il eu l'impression que sa tête se fendait en deux. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, la respiration saccadée, se retenant à grand peine de crier tant la douleur était insupportable. Mais les secondes s'écoulaient, et la douleur ne cessait d'augmenter. Poussant un grognement sourd, il posa un genou à terre, et s'accrocha d'une main au rebord du lit. Des images apparurent dans son esprit. Comme dans un vieux film en noir et blanc, des visions sombres et imprécises tressautèrent devant ses yeux en crépitant. Un lit blanc. Plusieurs formes noires et vacillantes, comme si elles étaient éclairées par la flamme d'une bougie. Une silhouette allongée sur la couette. Puis toute la pièce qui se brouille, pour prendre une violente teinte de rouille.

Brusquement, Zoro revint à la réalité dans un hoquet de terreur. C'était comme si son cœur s'était arrêté de battre durant ce laps de temps. Sa tête était en ébullition, comme si on la faisait cuire dans une marmite. Après de longues minutes, la vague de souffrance se stoppa aussi brutalement qu'elle était venue et il se redressa lentement, le souffle court. Il se passa une main sur son visage, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien éveillé, et se rendit compte qu'il avait les yeux humides. Stupéfait, il regarda ses doigts qui avaient recueilli quelques gouttes d'un étrange liquide qui ressemblait à de l'eau.

_C'est quoi, ça ? C'est pas du sang, c'est pas rouge..._

Sceptique, il goutta le mystérieux suc transparent du bout de la langue, avant de grimacer. C'était salé.

_En tout cas, c'est pas de l'eau..._

Alors qu'il regardait ses doigts d'un air intrigué, il remarqua une forme sombre au sol, qui s'avérait être la couverture que lui avait donné Sanji avant son étrange crise. L'état d'urgence de son nakama se rappelant à lui, il décida de laisser tomber cette histoire de truc salé, et ramassa le plaid. Il le déposa avec maladresse sur le corps meurtrit de Johnny, qui était toujours inconscient. Puis il prit une chaise qui était posé dans un coin de la pièce et s'assit au niveau de la tête de lit. Tout en se massant les tempes, il tenta de mettre les choses au point dans son esprit perturbé.

_C'était quoi ça, tout à l'heure ? C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive... Pourquoi j'ai eu ces visions ? J'suis en train de devenir fou ?_

Troublé par cet étrange délire, le shinigami tentait de se rappeler précisément des images qu'il venait de voir, mais il en fut totalement incapable. C'était comme essayer de se souvenir d'un rêve. Plus il fouillait dans son esprit, moins il se souvenait. Après un moment, il aperçut son nakama remuer légèrement, et décida de lâcher l'affaire pour le moment et de s'occuper plutôt de l'instant présent.

Le blessé, toujours inconscient, paraissait être en plein délire, et marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles. Son visage était tordu de douleur, et avait prit une teinte grisâtre. Il avait l'air d'avoir gagné dix ans de plus. Alarmé, Zoro écarta les couvertures et déboutonna son haut pour inspecter de nouveau sa poitrine. Les stigmates s'étaient étendus.

Serrant les dents à cette vue, le shinigami voulut refermer doucement la chemise du convalescent, lorsque ce dernier lui agrippa brutalement le bras. Zoro sursauta violemment, il sentit Johnny se cramponner avec la force du désespoir à la manche de sa veste. Il ne parvenait pas à se mettre assis, et ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême semblaient lui lancer un regard suppliant. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, et le shinigami se pencha sur son compagnon pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Au début, il n'entendit que sa respiration saccadée, mais progressivement, entre les gémissements du blessé, il réussit à percevoir deux mots. « Tue-moi ».

Zoro se redressa brusquement et sentit une vague de rage l'envahir. Il fixa d'un air terrifiant le mourant, et l'empoigna brutalement par le col de sa chemise. Il le força à se redresser, ignorant ses hoquets de douleur, et approcha son visage du sien.

- J't'interdis de dire ça, tu m'as bien compris ?! Gronda-t-il, j't'interdis d'abandonner le combat ! Tu dois te battre ! Souviens-toi, tu dois venger Yosaku !

A l'évocation de ce nom, les yeux de Johnny eurent un éclat de tristesse, et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace douloureuse. Il voulu répondre quelque chose, mais seul un râle lent ponctué de légers toussotements s'échappa de ses lèvres. Accablé d'épuisement, les yeux du blessé se révulsèrent, et il se laissa retomber lentement en arrière. Inquiet, Zoro se pencha immédiatement sur lui, mais fut soulagé de voir qu'il respirait toujours. De manière irrégulière, certes, mais au moins il était encore vivant... Pour l'instant.

La mâchoire crispée, le shinigami réajusta les couvertures sur l'être à l'agonie. Tandis qu'il se laissait aller contre le dossier de la chaise, un profond sentiment d'impuissance s'installa en lui. Il n'avait pas pu sauver Yosaku, et Johnny était en train de crever sous ses yeux...

Le démon regarda avec colère son camarade qui tremblait de tout son corps, se jurant de faire payer à ceux qui avaient causé cette catastrophe. Il allait retrouver les Trombarks qui avaient détruits leur planque, et quand il en aurai finit avec eux, il s'occuperait des sans-visages.

Un bruit derrière lui stoppa le cours de ses pensées, et il se retourna brusquement, la main sur ses sabres, prêt à en découdre avec n'importe quel ennemi qui oserait apparaître dans son champ de vision. Mais il se retint à temps lorsqu'il reconnu la silhouette élancée de l'ange blond. Ce dernier s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et le dévisagea avec méfiance, comme s'il avait ressentit la menace provenant du shinigami. Voyant que le guerrier n'esquissait aucun geste, le blond se détendit légèrement et s'avança doucement en direction du fond de la pièce pour prendre une seconde chaise et se placer aux côtés de Zoro. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de scruter du coin de l'œil les moindres mouvements de l'ange. Non pas pour le surveiller, mais pour une raison plus profonde encore. Cet emplumé l'intriguait.

Pendant que Sanji s'approchait du lit, Zoro remarqua qu'il avait une façon très particulière de se déplacer. Il ne _marchait_ pas, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru au premier abord. Ses pieds effleuraient à peine le sol, c'était tout juste s'il ne flottait pas. Toute la magie de ses déplacements résidaient dans ses ailes immaculées. Elles battaient légèrement, tout juste assez pour lui permettre de défier les lois de l'apesanteur. Comme s'il se déplaçait sur la Lune. Zoro en était fasciné.

_Bizarre... Pourquoi il ne vole pas, tout simplement ?_

- Comment va-t-il ?

La voix de Sanji le fit redescendre brutalement sur Terre, et il se maudit intérieurement pour s'être laissé aller à de telles rêveries. Prenant un air renfrogné, il continua de fixer le blessé pour éviter de trop regarder cet être qui commençait à l'obséder.

- Si ton pote arrive pas très bientôt, marmonna-t-il d'un ton neutre, il sera venu pour rien...

Hochant la tête avec gravité, Sanji regarda sans rien dire le blessé remuer légèrement dans son sommeil comateux. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux de longues minutes, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Soudain, Johnny eut un violent soubresaut et son bras droit sortit des couvertures pour pendre dans le vide. Voyant cela, le blond s'apprêtait à lui prendre le bras pour le remettre en place, mais Zoro lui attrapa brusquement le poignet pour l'arrêter. Arquant un sourcil, l'ange lui jeta un regard courroucé.

- Relax, je vais pas l'attaquer.

Secouant la tête, le shinigami prit un des coins supérieurs de la couverture et dévoila le corps du blessé. Comme il le pensait, son état s'était considérablement aggravé : non seulement les stigmates s'étaient étendues sur tout le corps, devenant visibles jusque dans la nuque du blessé, mais ils devenaient aussi purulents. Captant le regard horrifié de l'ange, Zoro recouvrit le corps meurtrit de son nakama et se servit d'un pan du drap comme protection pour remettre le bras en place.

- Il a été contaminé par un démon de rang intermédiaire, cru bon d'expliquer Zoro, et il en est déjà à la phase de pourrissement de l'organisme. Lorsque la malédiction aura atteint sa phase terminale, il mourra, avant de se transformer en démon à son tour.

Le regard de l'ange s'agrandit de stupéfaction, et il reporta ses yeux clairs sur le visage du mourant.

- C'est donc ça la maladie de la « démonification »... Finit-il par dire après quelques secondes de mutisme.

En entendant ce terme, Zoro lui lança un coup d'œil intrigué. Il n'était pas monnaie courante pour les gens normaux d'être informés de ce genre de choses. La plupart des humains ne savaient rien des démons. Ou du moins, ils ne voulaient pas voir ce qui se baladait juste sous leurs yeux. Mais, après tout, Sanji n'était pas humain.

-Tu en as déjà vu ? Demanda-t-il avec un intérêt non feint.

-Non... répondit l'autre sans le regarder, j'en ai simplement entendu parler, quand j'étais encore...

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, comme s'il en avait trop dit, et un long silence gêné s'en suivit. Surpris par le comportement de l'ange, le shinigami jeta quelques coups d'œil discrets dans sa direction. Le visage du blond était devenu sombre, et ses mains s'étaient serrées en poings tremblants sur ses cuisses. Étonné, Zoro attendit que Sanji rajoute autre chose, mais ce dernier demeurait muet. Tandis qu'il épiait son voisin, le shinigami commençait à se demander ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans cette tête d'emplumé. Et aussi pourquoi il se sentait autant concerné lorsqu'il s'agissait de cette créature... Pourtant, il détestait les anges.

Tous les anges étaient des êtres faibles et inutiles, dont le seul atout résidait dans leur beauté qui leur conférait de nombreux privilèges. Ils ne volaient même pas, il en avait la preuve sous les yeux. D'ailleurs, Zoro n'avait jamais vu un seul ange dans le ciel, et pourtant il savait qu'ils étaient nombreux en ville, installés confortablement dans les quartiers des politiciens. Il avait même entendu parlé de certains anges qui étaient devenus les compagnons (ou plutôt leur jouets sexuels) de certains humains très hauts placés. Il trouvait ça déplorable. Il haïssait les anges pour leur faiblesse, leur comportement frivole, et leur vanité.

Cependant, malgré tout le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour ces fausses créatures du ciel, il n'arrivait pas à haïr Sanji. Parce qu'il n'était pas comme les autres...

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

La question de l'ange, qui avait soudainement changé de sujet pour rompre ce silence inconfortable, arracha une grimace au shinigami. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre...

_C'est arrivé comme ça, sans prévenir. On pensait être invincibles, on se croyait capable de vaincre n'importe quel ennemi. On avait une bonne planque située dans les quartiers reculés, ignorés des autorités. Et pourtant, ils nous ont littéralement balayés. C'est à se demander si Joh' et moi ne sommes pas les derniers survivants..._

La fureur le gagna peu à peu, accentuée par la culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis quelques heures. Son sang de démon lui donnait l'impression d'être de la lave en fusion dans ses veines, et sa respiration se fit plus forte, comme s'il cherchait à évacuer ce trop plein d'énergie qui l'envahissait. Un puissant désir de vengeance commença à naître en lui. Sentant le regard inquiet de l'ange sur lui, il se concentra pour garder le contrôle. Inspirant lentement par le nez pour calmer les battements de son cœur empli de ténèbres, il finit par lui répondre, sans quitter le blessé des yeux.

- Les sans-visage. Ils ont envoyé ces saloperies sur notre planque.

Il y eut un temps de silence, avant que Sanji ne demande avec hésitation :

- Tu veux dire que la FNAR est capable de... _contrôler_ les démons ?!

Son ton était dubitatif. Le guerrier aux cheveux verts poussa un soupir agacé. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il dise ça ? Il était clair que l'ange ne le croirait pas. Il avait déjà tant de mal à se convaincre lui-même de la chose, alors un parfait inconnu serait incapable de comprendre. Les membres de la FNAR étaient considérés comme étant l'autorité suprême, après le Grand Pacificateur. Personne ne cherchait à les contredire, puisque de toute manière ils avaient tout le temps raison. Ils représentaient la sécurité et la justice. C'était du moins ce qu'ils se plaisaient à clamer...

-Laisse tomber... Finit-il par grommeler, oublie ce que j'viens de dire. Tu peux pas comprendre. Personne peut comprendre.

Il se redressa de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Il fallait qu'il sorte, cette conversation commençait à l'agacer. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Cet emplumé n'était pas différent des autres tout compte fait. Il était aveugle , crédule, sans volonté ni pensée propre. Un foutu mouton, comme tous ceux qui peuplaient cette ville pourrie.

Il n'avait eu le temps de faire que quelques pas lorsque l'ange lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter. Perplexe, le shinigami se retourna et se retrouva plongé dans deux saphirs scintillantes.

- Attends. Lui intimèrent les yeux bleus avec acidité, tu insinues quoi là ? Que je suis trop étroit d'esprit pour te croire ?!

Zoro ne répondit pas, absorbé par le regard de l'ange. Les pupilles bleutés reflétaient sa propre image, comme s'il se retrouvait face à un miroir d'eau claire.

- Je ne suis pas « personne », continuait l'ange qui prenait ce silence pour de l'indifférence, je ne suis pas « tout le monde » non plus. Je suis moi, et je t'interdis de me comparer à ces foutus humains-zombies qui moisissent dans cette ville merdique !

Ses yeux semblaient maintenant abriter un orage menaçant, comme s'ils risquaient à tout moment de foudroyer leur interlocuteur. Face à cette puissante volonté de faire ses preuves, Zoro sentit ses tripes brûler de l'intérieur. Il avait vexé l'emplumé aux cheveux d'or, et ce dernier semblait prêt à tout pour prouver sa valeur et gagner ainsi son respect. Le guerrier se sentit frémir inconsciemment. Son esprit combatif faisait écho à celui du blond, et son sang de démon réclamait déjà sa dose de violence. Face au visage sérieux et avide de sensations fortes de Sanji, Zoro ne put empêcher un sourire narquois de naître sur ses lèvres.

- Serait-ce une menace ? Taquina le démon.

Il voulait savoir s'il allait répondre à la provocation. Il avait terriblement envie d'affronter de nouveau cette créature aux ailes inutilisées. Il voulait tellement voir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. Histoire d'échapper provisoirement à la dure réalité..

- J'te prends quand tu veux, foutue algue verte.

L'ange lui lança un regard assassin et resserra plus fortement son emprise sur le bras du shinigami pour appuyer sa réponse. Le sourire de shinigami s'agrandit en un rictus de dément. Il passa une langue avide sur ses lèvres. La guerre était lancée.

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent d'un même mouvement, comme si chacun cherchait à prendre de l'élan. Zoro sortit deux sabres, tandis que Sanji allumait une cigarette et la portait à ses lèvres. L'aura menaçante du démonet celle éclatante de l'ange se développèrent autour d'eux et se défièrent à distance, s'envoyant par vagues, de légères ondes provocatrices. Comme si elles entamaient un flirt. Le shinigami sentit ses cellules s'affoler en lui, comme si elles brûlaient de répondre à l'appel de l'adversaire. Il sentait qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler : son souffle s'accéléra, et son sang démoniaque se mit à circuler dans ses veines à un rythme affolant. C'était comme si son corps tout entier était excité par la présence de l'ange. Il crevait d'envie de se battre contre lui.

Son esprit était totalement focalisé sur l'être qui lui faisait face, et ses sens de démon lui envoyèrent une tonne d'informations sur son adversaire. Ses yeux lui montraient une musculature légère, à peine visible sous ses vêtements, prouvant qu'il n'était pas en manque d'exercice. Le démon parvenait même à voir la légère tension de ses membres, démontrant que malgré son apparence sereine, l'ange ne se laisserait certainement pas surprendre. Zoro voyait les iris de l'ange scintiller à la faible lueur de l'extrémité rougeâtre de la cigarette, et ces yeux perçants semblaient analyser chacun de ses mouvements, tout comme le guerrier le faisait en cet instant. L'hématome était toujours visible sous ses mèches de cheveux, mais la vision accrue du démon lui montrait qu'il avait déjà entamé sa phase de guérison. Pourtant, le blond avait reçu ce coup dans la matinée, et la journée était maintenant bien avancée.

_Les anges possèdent ainsi une capacité de régénération ? C'est plutôt bon à savoir ça. Pas besoin de retenir mes coups alors..._

Focalisant son regard sur les jambes interminables du blond, Zoro sentit l'excitation grandir en lui lorsqu'il perçut la puissance qui était contenue à l'intérieur de ces membres, visiblement frêles au premier abord. Inspectant en détail toute la physionomie de l'ange, le démon en déduisit que tout son art du combat reposait dans ses jambes... Et dans ces foutues ailes.

Mais comme les yeux ne permettaient pas de tout voir, le démon ferma les paupières et se concentra sur ses autres sens. Après quelques secondes de concentration, il finit par entendre le cœur du blond battre à un rythme lent, et écouta son sang circuler doucement dans ses vaisseaux tandis que la créature ailée soufflait une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine. Il devina que la cigarette avait un effet apaisant sur le consommateur, lui permettant d'éclaircir son esprit et de contrôler ses émotions. Zoro eut un sourire mauvais.

_Tricheur..._

Élargissant son champ d'inspection, il passa à l'odorat, et inspira profondément. L'odeur de la fumée agressa immédiatement ses narines, et il fronça les sourcils. C'était très désagréable : ça piquait, étourdissait l'esprit, engourdissait brièvement les sens. Il avait l'impression de nager au beau milieu d'un brouillard asphyxiant, et dû se retenir de tousser. Après quelques secondes de lutte, le démon finit par s'habituer à l'odeur entêtante du « bâtonnet de lente agonie », et réussit à percevoir d'autres odeurs. L'ange transpirait légèrement, preuve d'une certaine forme de nervosité, ou conséquence de la consommation d'une trop forte dose de nicotine. Cette odeur, bien que faiblement âcre, était bien moins désagréable que celle de cette affreuse cigarette. Zoro prit le temps de s'imprégner totalement de l'odeur corporelle de l'ange, qui comprenait à la fois l'acidité et le piquant de la fumée, mais aussi d'une multitude d'autres sensations étonnantes. De l'épicé, du sucré, du salé. Des senteurs fortes comme celles des herbes d'aromates, de l'huile d'olive et de grillades. Des plus acides comme celle des agrumes. Des un peu plus douces comme celle du chocolat...

_Comment il fait pour avoir autant d'odeurs différentes sur lui ? _

De plus en plus intrigué, le bretteur poussa plus loin son investigation et inspira une nouvelle bouffée d'air. De nouvelles senteurs affluèrent dans ses narines, et il prit soin de démêler. Il reconnu de nombreux légumes : tomates, pommes de terre, poireaux, carottes, navets, choux. Il y avait aussi une odeur très forte de viande, et de riz. Le démon était incrédule : l'ange blond était un plat à lui tout seul. Si Zoro n'était pas ce qu'il était, il en aurait littéralement salivé. Après tout étant un démon, et il ne connaissait plus le plaisir de se restaurer de mets délicats...

Mais malgré son désintérêt total pour la nourriture humaine, il ne pouvait nier le fait que ce fichu canari aux longues jambes sentait bougrement bon. Enivré par ce fumet des plus appétissant, le démon ne pu empêcher un soupir de délice de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

_J'en veux encore plus._

C'était comme une drogue. Il en voulait encore, toujours, jusqu'à l'overdose. Prenant une nouvelle inspiration, le shinigami camé reçu une troisième bouffée d'informations olfactives. Des odeurs plus anciennes lui parvinrent : pot-au-feu, ragoût, gâteau au chocolat. Puis, quelque chose de bien plus agressif atteint ses narines. Quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. L'odeur du sang.

Rouvrant brusquement les yeux, il regarda avec surprise son adversaire, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il se contentait seulement de le fixer d'un air moqueur, ce qui agaça immédiatement le guerrier. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se foute de sa gueule. Pourtant, l'odeur ferreuse était toujours présente dans son système olfactif, et ne cessait de l'intriguer. Était-ce le sang de l'ange, ou de celui de quelqu'un d'autre ? En tout cas, une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas celle d'un démon. L'hémoglobine des démons était l'odeur la plus atroce qu'avait pu sentir Zoro. Ces effluves de pourriture, mélangée à cette odeur de bile, et qui semblaient avoir stagné dans les eaux puantes d'un marais. C'était tout bonnement insupportable...

- Tu comptes me faire poireauter pendant combien de temps encore ?

La voix de l'ange le ramena violemment à la réalité, et il cligna des yeux, comme s'il sortait tout juste d'un rêve. Il nota que l'ange s'était appuyé avec nonchalance contre le pied de lit, et qu'il lorgnait son paquet de cigarettes avec tracas.

- Si j'avais su que mon adversaire était un demeuré et qu'il lui fallait une heure pour commencer un combat, j'aurais pris un paquet neuf...

Poussant un soupir _exagérément_ bruyant, il sortit une nouvelle cigarette et se l'alluma d'un air ennuyé. Tandis qu'il expirait une bouffée de fumée, il lui lança un regard appuyé, comme pour dire : « Bon, tu m'emmerdes, là. On y va ou on y va pas ?! »

_Mais quel espèce de..._

Impossible. C'était impossible qu'il arrive à prendre cet abruti au sérieux. Même pour une curieuse odeur de sang. Qu'il les garde pour lui, ses mystères. Après tout, il s'en foutait. Ça n'était qu'un ange. Et puis, de toute manière, l'odeur était ancienne. Poussant un grognement menaçant, il avança d'un pas, et plaça ses sabres devant lui.

- J'vais te crever, foutu pissenlit.

En voyant le visage mi-étonné, mi-moqueur de l'ange, le shinigami jura intérieurement. Voilà qu'il commençait à sortir des surnoms à la con, comme l'emplumé. Ce type était vraiment, _vraiment _ très agaçant.

Le concerné finit par ricaner, et il tapa le sol du bout de ses pieds, comme un tennisman se préparerait à lancer un service spectaculaire. Les mains dans les poches, la clope entre les lèvres, et les ailes frémissantes, il lui lança un sourire narquois.

- Amène-toi, fit-il sur un ton de défi, tronche de gazon...

Un sourire terrible se dessina sur les lèvres du guerrier tout de noir vêtu, et il sentit ses sabres vibrer entre ses doigts. Cette fois-ci, il allait voir de quoi était capable cet imbécile à plumes d'oie...

Soudain, alors que les deux êtres consumés par le désir de combat s'apprêtaient à se jeter l'un sur l'autre, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et un jeune garçon en blouse blanche apparu sur le seuil. Le shinigami reconnu aussitôt l'un des mugiwaras qu'il avait vu quelques heures auparavant. Il était échevelé, et sa respiration était rapide, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

- Sanji ! S'exclama-t-il en s'avançant dans la pièce, désolé pour le retard ! Où est le blessé ? A-t-il-

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il remarqua la position dans laquelle se tenait les deux hommes : ils avaient l'air de deux chiens sauvages prêts à s'entre-dévorer. Il y eut un instant de flottement, avant que l'ange ne se décide à bouger en premier.

- Calme-toi, Chopper, dit-il en s'avançant vers lui et en lui tapotant l'épaule, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer avant même d'avoir vu le patient...

En entendant cela, le sang de Zoro ne fit qu'un tour. Avait-il bien compris ?! Ce môme était le médecin qui allait _s'occuper _de Johnny ?! C'était une blague ?! Apercevant le jeune garçon s'approcher du lit, le shinigami se mit aussitôt en travers de sa route, le regard assassin et ses sabres dressés devant lui.

- Ne t'approche pas de lui. Gronda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Poussant un hoquet de surprise, Chopper s'immobilisa aussitôt. Ses yeux noisettes entrèrent croisèrent ceux d'ébènes flamboyantes du démon, et il recula d'un pas, désemparé. Témoin de la scène, Sanji se mit aussitôt devant le petit humain dans un élan protecteur, les bras levés pour faire barrage, et défia le regard de braise de son adversaire.

- Oi, gueule d'épinards hachés, prononça-t-il d'un air inquiétant, je t'interdis de le toucher.

Légèrement pris de cours par la réaction de l'ange, le guerrier ne broncha pas, se contentant de raffermir sensiblement sa prise sur ses sabres.

_Ce petit semble beaucoup compter pour lui..._

Mais cette marque d'affection ne changea rien au comportement de Zoro. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un gosse faire joujou avec son nakama blessé.

- Je ne lui ferais rien tant qu'il ne tentera pas de passer au delà de mes sabres...

Les deux ennemis se fixèrent avec animosité, tandis que le petit Chopper tentait de calmer son ami.

- S... Sanji... Essaya-t-il d'une voix tremblante

-Espèce d'abruti. Siffla le concerné à l'adresse du démon, ignorant totalement la supplique du gamin, il essaie de t'aider ! Il s'est déplacé exprès pour toi !

L'autre poussa un ricanement méprisant en jetant un regard dédaigneux sur ledit « médecin ».

- Quoi, tu veux dire que ce doc' en couches-culottes est venu exprès pour tenter de sauver un shinigami à l'agonie ? Ne me fais pas rire...

Les saphirs devinrent glaciales, et le blond s'avança d'un pas pour se placer à quelques centimètres du visage de Zoro.

- Ne le sous-estime pas, marmonna-t-il avec froideur, bretteur sans cervelle. Ce petit est bien plus doué qu'il n'en a l'air. Il vient d'entrer dans l'école de médecine la plus prestigieuse de toute la contrée...

- JOHNNY N'EST PAS UN PUTAIN DE COBAYE !

Zoro savait qu'il perdait le contrôle. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'ange sur son visage tandis que ses cellules démoniaques stimulaient de nouveau son corps. Un désir de violence brûlait dans ses veines, tandis que la haine engloutissait toute autre forme d'émotions. Il sentait l'envie de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui, et en particulier ce blondinet horripilant. Il avait envie de le réduire en miettes, de lui casser sa gueule d'ange, de le forcer à le supplier pour qu'il l'achève. Pas parce qu'il était un démon, ni parce que c'était un ange. Mais parce que ce blond, en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance, l'avait trahi. Cet emplumé s'était tout simplement payé sa tête. Au lieu d'un doc', il lui avait envoyé un gamin qui sortait tout juste des bancs de l'école primaire...

Un rictus démoniaque se dessina sur les lèvres du shinigami, tandis qu'il voyait les muscles de l'ange se tendre encore plus. Tout son être semblait hurler en boucle « Ba-ston, ba-ston, ba-ston ! ». Mais au même instant, alors que le démon allait enfin assouvir sa soif de combat, un hurlement terrifiant retentit dans la pièce. D'un même mouvement, les trois personnes se tournèrent vers le lit dans lequel était allongé Johnny.

Ce dernier gigotait dans tous les sens, la bouche écumante, les yeux exorbités. Ne s'arrêtant pas de pousser des cris d'agonie comme si on était en train de l'égorger, le blessé se lacérait la poitrine avec les ongles, et du sang noir s'en écoulait abondamment. Zoro regarda avec impuissance son camarade souffrir le martyre. Ses yeux horrifiés allèrent des mains du shinigami aux lunettes, dont les ongles commençaient à s'allonger en griffes, à son visage déformé par la douleur qui se ridait à cause du poison qui circulait dans ses veines. C'était terminé pour lui, et le bretteur le savait pertinemment. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire...

Se dirigeant lentement vers le lit, il rangea un sabre, et brandit le Shusui droit devant lui, sa lame sombre dirigée sur la poitrine de Johnny. Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps d'esquisser un autre geste, le jeune garçon se jeta en avant et se plaça entre l'arme et sa future victime.

- Ne fais pas ça ! S'écria-t-il, désespéré.

Face à ce gamin qui l'empêchait d'en finir, Zoro sentit toute sa rage se développer autour de lui pour former une aura terrifiante. Une force irrésistible l'intimait de frapper de sa lame noire ce gêneur.

- Dégage de là. Gronda le shinigami d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucune objection. C'est terminé.

Mais le gosse secoua négativement la tête, les yeux luisant de peur.

- Je peux le sauver ! Je peux repousser la malédiction ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix rendue aiguë par l'angoisse.

- PLUS PERSONNE NE PEUT L'AIDER ! ET SI JE NE FAIS RIEN, SON ÂME SERA PERDUE !

Tandis qu'il hurlait ces paroles, il voulu frapper le petit docteur en herbe à l'aide de son sabre, mais deux bras derrière lui le retinrent. Le visage fermé, le shinigami tourna lentement la tête pour foudroyer l'ange de son regard le plus meurtrier. Ce dernier semblait utiliser toutes ses forces pour le maintenir immobile.

- Calme-toi, bordel ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix sèche, et fais confiance au gamin !

Zoro allait répliquer, lorsqu'un nouveau cri sortit de la gorge du mourant. La plainte dura quelques secondes, d'un timbre différent du précédent. C'était comme si le son venait d'un lieu proche et lointain à la fois, comme s'il s'était trouvé à l'intérieur d'une caverne. Un son à glacer le sang. Celui d'une chose qui n'était ni humaine, ni shinigami. En l'entendant ainsi crier, Zoro sût que ça n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Mû par une force fulgurante, il réussi à se dégager de l'étreinte de l'ange, et effectua une torsion du poignet pour retourner son sabre afin d'embrocher son ennemi. Mais la lame ne rencontra que du vide, et il comprit sans même avoir à se retourner que l'adversaire avait fait un bond en arrière pour éviter le coup mortel. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur le môme, il remarqua qu'il avait une seringue à la main. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, Zoro vit l'enfant planter son arme dans la poitrine de Johnny. Ce dernier s'arrêta immédiatement de crier, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. C'était comme s'il avait été changé en pierre. Puis, subitement, son corps cabré en une position peu naturelle se relâcha d'un seul coup, et il demeura inerte sur le matelas. Son visage lui-même avait prit une expression neutre, les yeux ouverts mais dénués de vie. On aurait dit qu'il avait rendu l'âme.

- Qu'est-ce que... Commença Zoro, mortifié

- Ne t'inquiète pas, l'interrompit le jeune garçon, je lui ai juste injecté une substance spéciale permettant de ralentir la progression du venin.

Abasourdit, le shinigami s'apprêtait à faire regretter le geste du docteur, lorsqu'il remarqua un détail sur la physionomie du blessé : son corps avait cessé de se métamorphoser. C'était comme si le processus avait été bloqué net. De son côté, le petit docteur ne perdit pas de temps. Retirant avec application la seringue, il l'enroula dans une compresse et la déposa avec précaution dans son sac à dos. Puis il sortit de nombreux accessoires, dont un stéthoscope. Il se le mit immédiatement aux oreilles et ausculta d'un air concentré le shinigami inanimé. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, avant qu'un sourire soulagé vienne éclairer son visage. Il se tourna vers Zoro, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, et lui fit d'un air professionnel :

- Son état s'est stabilisé, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps. Étant donné qu'il a été empoisonné par un démon, il faut purifier son corps le plus rapidement possible, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Zoro regarda intensément le petit humain qui lui faisait face, et vit la détermination dans ses yeux. Surpris par l'attitude de Chopper, qui était passé du stade « chétif » au stade « presque courageux », le shinigami se sentit hésiter. Devait-il faire confiance à un gamin ? Non, la question était stupide. Il devait avoir à peine 16 ans... Ce n'était qu'un môme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si jamais on ne parvenait pas à le purifier ? Fit une voix proche du guerrier.

Le bretteur sursauta de manière imperceptible en sentant trop tard la présence de l'ange à ses cotés. Cette discrétion était vraiment un don agaçant...

- Si on venait à échouer, répondit le petit docteur d'un ton grave, il se changerait en un démon sauvage et totalement incontrôlable...

Zoro lorgna le gamin d'un œil abasourdit. Comment savait-il ça ? Comment un sale mioche haut comme trois pommes était-il au courant de cette malédiction qui frappait tous ceux qui étaient vampirisés par les démons de rangs intermédiaires ?! Pris de curiosité par l'étrange savoir du jeune garçon, le shinigami se laissa aller à celle-ci.

- Que proposes-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Le gamin frissonna légèrement en croisant de nouveau le regard du shinigami, frisson que celui-ci interpréta comme de la peur. Forcément, son apparence ténébreuse avait de quoi en faire frémir plus d'un. Surtout quand il était en colère.

- Eh bien... Commença le garçon en baissant les yeux sous prétexte de ranger son stéthoscope dans son sac, il semblerait que lorsque un démon entre en contact avec sa proie, il lui injecte une sorte de venin à l'intérieur de son organisme, infectant les cellules de son corps. Cependant, pour que le processus s'applique intégralement, le venin a besoin de se déplacer. Et pour cela, il utilise les circuits sanguins. Il nous faut donc remplacer son sang contaminé grâce à une dialyse.

Le petit docteur redressa la tête vers le shinigami, qui ne disait plus rien, et poursuivit, l'air embêté :

- Le seul problème, c'est qu'il faut appartenir au même groupe sanguin que lui. Est-ce que tu connais le sien ? Je suis sûr que si j'appelle à la clinique et que je leur explique le problème, ils nous autoriseront à utiliser leur banque du sang...

Zoro n'ouvrit pas la bouche, et continua de fixer intensément le gamin. Sa nature l'interdisait de faire confiance aux humains. Cependant, quelque chose dans le regard du jeune Chopper lui donnait envie de lui donner sa chance. Cet air déterminé et à la fois angoissé, cette volonté d'aider un blessé qu'il ne connaissait même pas et qui n'était même pas de la même race. Le shinigami aimait ce mode de pensée.

Il s'avança lentement vers le jeune garçon, qui semblait faire appel à tout son courage pour ne pas reculer, et s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. Retroussant sa manche droite, il lui tendit son avant-bras nu.

- Nous avons tous les deux le même sang, dit-il d'un ton neutre, fais le transfert.

* * *

_Pour que je sois au courant de votre présence sur cette bonne vieille Terre, pour me râler dessus, pour me demander un autographe, ou pour m'offrir des chocolats, ça se passe en-dessous! Sinon... Laissez un ptit mot quand même! èwé_


	3. Premiers flirts avec le démon

_Yep! Vraiment désolée pour le retard, blablabla, vlà votre dose (quasi) mensuelle de drogue!_

_Le monde de One Piece et ses personnages, n'appartiennent qu'à Oda seul. Le reste, c'est sortit tout droit de ma caboche!  
_

_Enjoyez votre lecturage avec un paquet de pop-corn, et un bon verre de diabolo banane!  
_

* * *

**Chap. 3 : Premiers flirts avec le démon**

L'ambiance était plutôt agréable en ce début de soirée. Au sein du petit bar de quartier, ouvriers et autres prolétaires, fourbus par leur journée harassante, profitaient d'un court instant de répit. Certains bavardaient joyeusement autour d'une table, un verre de bière à portée de main, tout en jouant aux cartes. D'autres sirotaient silencieusement un cocktail maison au comptoir, perdus dans leurs pensées. Un groupe cependant dérogeait à la règle, et menaçait la quiétude de l'établissement. Une dizaine d'hommes se tenaient à une table à l'écart et échangeaient des propos pour le moins douteux à voix basses, cherchant à ne pas être entendu.

L'un d'eux leva la main et fit un vague signe à la serveuse. La jeune femme à la chevelure blonde s'approcha de la table, provoquant un brusque silence parmi le groupe d'hommes. Intimidée par ce mutisme, elle prit la commande et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide de la troupe de cachottiers. Les concernés la suivirent du regard un court instant, avant de reprendre là où ils en étaient. Un homme en particulier, semblait mener la discussion. Ses yeux étaient soulignés de larges cernes, il portait un bandeau noir sur le front et était vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une veste grisâtre. Ces hommes faisaient tous partie de la même catégorie de la population, ceux que les autres citoyens dénigraient. Ceux que le gouvernement cherchait absolument à contrôler pour éviter « tout débordement ». Ceux à qui tout le monde avait tourné le dos. Ils étaient chômeurs, sans-abris ou criminels recherchés, et souvent les trois à la fois. Craints comme la peste, peu de personnes cherchaient à les côtoyer, ce qui pouvait être compréhensible. Ces malfrats faisaient partie d'un des gangs les plus importants de la ville après tout..

Mais ce jour-là, leur attitude habituellement assurée avait été balayée par la peur. Ils étaient tendus et méfiants, agissant comme s'ils avaient toute une armée à leurs trousses

- Je vous dis c'que j'pense, chuchota avec insistance l'homme aux yeux fatigués, il s'est fait liquidé!

- T'es sûr de ça, Gin? Rétorqua avec méfiance un chauve aux habits élimés, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait pour se faire descendre ?

- C'est vrai, ça ! Surenchérit un type aux cheveux longs et gras, t'y vas un peu fort quand même !

Le concerné, agacé de voir sa parole remise en cause, frappa du poing sur la table, et regarda avec fureur son auditoire.

- Vous vouliez savoir ce qui est arrivé à Koh non? Et maintenant quoi, vous me soupçonnez?! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix furieuse, vous cherchez _vraiment_ à mourir?! Dites tout de suite que j'suis un traître!

Intimidés par la réaction enflammée de l'homme, les autres marmonnèrent de vagues excuses, dans l'espoir d'apaiser ainsi sa colère.

- T'énerves pas, mec... Fit un autre, t'es le dernier à l'avoir vu ! Donc forcément on se pose des questions...

- Il m'a appelé ce matin, il voulait que je vienne le chercher le plus vite possible avec ma bécane ! Rétorqua Gin en lui lançant un regard effrayant. Et vu sa voix, il devait être dans une merde noire !

- En même temps, commenta un homme dont les bras étaient couverts de tatouages, Koh s'met toujours dans la merde. Il pose trop de questions, et il est trop curieux...

Le reste de la bande approuva immédiatement les dires du tatoué, chacun y ajoutant son petit commentaire.

- Il tient jamais en place...

- Il en fait trop parfois. Il paraît qu'un jour...

-...même qu'une fois il a OSÉ insulter un sans-visage...

-... il va finir par avoir des ennuis... Si ce n'est pas déjà fait ...

La conversation commençait à virer en un brouhaha diffus, quand la serveuse revint avec les consommations. Á nouveau, la discussion s'interrompit brutalement, et quelques uns regardèrent la blonde d'un airirrité. Les femmes avaient le don d'arriver toujours au mauvais moment... Ils ne dirent cependant rien le temps qu'elle posait les verres devant eux, et lorsqu'elle eut finit, ils attendirent qu'elle soit à une distance suffisante de la table avant de reprendre le débat.

- Bref, fit le tatoué, ce type l'a bien cherché !

- Et personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Demanda le plus jeune d'entre eux.

- Fermez-la, tous autant que vous êtes ! S'impatienta Gin.

Après quelques grommellements mécontents de la part des concernés, les malfrats finirent par se taire, prétextant une occasion de boire leurs consommations pour le laisser continuer.

- Koh était dans la merde, révéla le meneur d'un ton sombre, du coup il m'a appelé chez moi pour que j'aille le chercher...

- Et il pouvait pas se démerder seul ? L'interrompit un gros bonhomme en tablier blanc maculé d'étranges tâches brunâtres.

- APPAREMMENT PAS. Répliqua le narrateur en foudroyant son voisin obèse du regard, dont les interruptions successives l'énervaient, DONC, il m'a donné ses coordonnées grâce à son Denden-muchi à connexion satellite -son DMS quoi- et je suis allé là-bas le plus rapidement possible. Sauf qu'arrivé sur place, je ne l'ai jamais trouvé. Il n'y avait rien mis à part une baraque récemment dévastée par un incendie. J'ai essayé de le joindre plusieurs fois sur son DMS, mais aucune réponse.

Il y eut un temps de silence durant lequel chacun des hommes se lancèrent des regards inquiets. Malgré le débat chaotique et l'histoire floue de Gin, tout le monde l'avait compris. Cela faisait un disparu de plus... Et un curieux de moins. L'un d'eux, un petit barbu à lunettes, semblait plus secoué que les autres :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe bordel ?! Ça va faire le cinquième en deux mois ! Qui ça sera le prochain, hein ? Si ça s'trouve, ça sera toi, ajouta-t-il en pointant le tatoué. Ou toi, continua-t-il en montrant un autre de ses camarades, ou même moi ! ON VA TOUS Y PASSER !

A ces mots, il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et prit Gin par le col de sa chemise crasseuse.

- Si ça s'trouve, toi aussi t'es l'un des leurs. Hein, Gin ?! T'en as marre de jouer le bras droit, tu veux prendre la place du Don ?! Tu nous as tous trahis, et tu vas nous vendre à ta bande de tueurs !

La fureur s'empara du second du dénommé « Don », et il se dégagea brutalement de l'emprise son opposant.

- Comment OSES-TU sous-entendre que je veuille trahir le Don?! S'exclama-t-il en le fixant avec rage, amènes-toi, on verra bien qui de nous deux a raison !

Voyant que la situation tournait au vinaigre, le tatoué et quelques autres se levèrent eux aussi pour essayer de les séparer. Mais le binoclard semblait pris d'une rage folle, et personne n'arrivait à le contrôler. Pire, certains hommes de la bande commençaient à approuver ses dires. Plusieurs se levèrent pour aider le fou furieux à éradiquer le « collabo ». L'homme aux yeux cernés, qui venait d'envoyer son adversaire à terre grâce à un coup de poing bien placé, se retrouva vite submergé par de nouveaux ennemis. Alors qu'il évitait le crochet d'un gars ayant la carrure d'une armoire à glace, un autre lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia. Gin, déséquilibré par l'attaque, et aveuglé par la douleur, ne put éviter le retour du poing de son premier adversaire, et fut brutalement projeté au sol. Immédiatement, deux autres hommes commencèrent à le rouer de coups de pieds.

Alors que la bagarre virait au massacre, une chaussure vola d'un coin de la pièce et atterrit directement sur le crâne d'un des voyous, qui s'effondra sur le sol, assommé sur le coup. Les autres hommes se détournèrent de la bataille pour regarder autour d'eux. Tous les clients du bar les regardaient avec crainte ou agacement, et d'autres avaient même quitté les lieux dans un mouvement de panique. De son côté, la serveuse serrait son plateau contre sa poitrine, tel un bouclier censé la protéger de potentiels projectiles. Mais celui qui attirait toute l'attention des bagarreurs se tenait fièrement devant eux. Son regard froid et déterminé aurait suffit à faire décamper n'importe quel malfrat. Il portait une paire d'ailes immaculées dans le dos, et n'avait plus qu'une seule chaussure aux pieds...

- Hé, les mecs... Commença-t-il en allumant une cigarette coincé entre ses lèvres, j'croyais avoir été assez clair au sujet des bagarres dans mon bar. Vous dérangez les _ladies..._

Pour appuyer ses dires, il s'avança de quelques pas et posa brusquement son pied déchaussé sur la table, le visage tordu d'un sourire terrifiant.

- Ou bien peut-être avez-vous besoin que je vous rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Ajouta-t-il en les regardant à tour de rôle.

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel tous les lascars considéraient avec frayeur le patron du bar, cherchant à savoir s'il leur laisserait le temps de fuir avant de se prendre un coup de tatanes. Puis, comme obéissant à un signal qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre, tous se précipitèrent vers la porte de sortie. Tous, sauf deux : le binoclard assommé, que l'on avait « oublié », et le prétendu traître, qui prenait appui sur une chaise pour se relever.

Tandis que le dernier bandit passait le pas de la porte, le reste des clients applaudirent leur héros. Sanji ignora totalement l'ovation, se contentant de réveiller l'idiot toujours dans les pommes pour le mettre « gentiment » à la porte à l'aide d'un coup de pompes dans le derrière. Sa chaussure de nouveau au pied, il se tourna vers Gin qui essuyait ses lèvres sanglantes d'un revers de la main. Le visage impassible, le barman s'approcha de lui pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. Redressant la tête, l'air sceptique, Gin lui fit cependant signe qu'il avait comprit, et se dirigea vers la porte située au fond de la salle, juste sous l'escalier. Sanji prit le temps de prévenir la jeune serveuse qu'il s'absentait quelques minutes, avant de le rejoindre.

Après avoir verrouillé la porte derrière lui, le blond se tourna vers Gin, qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui. La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient se révélait être officiellement la réserve, mais Sanji s'en servait aussi pour d'autres activités moins officielles telle que la récolte d'informations auprès « d'habitués ». Gin en faisait partie.

- J'aurais pu me débrouiller tout seul... Grommela l'homme aux yeux fatigués.

- C'est ça... Rétorqua Sanji en soufflant une bouffée de fumée de cigarette, en ruinant mon bar et après avoir fait fuir la clientèle ? Non merci.

Haussant les épaules, l'homme au bandeau noir s'assit derrière l'unique table de la pièce et regarda le barman d'un air ennuyé.

- Bon, tu me veux quoi ?

- Quel enthousiasme. Fit remarquer Sanji en arquant son sourcil visible, toi qui d'habitude est si empressé de me parler seul à seul.

- J'ai bien compris que tu n'attends pas les mêmes choses que moi... Se contenta de répondre l'homme en détournant le regard avec aigreur.

Un silence tendu s'ensuivit, et Sanji dû se retenir de pousser un soupir exaspéré. Cela faisait un petit moment déjà que Gin lui courrait après, et que l'ange le repoussait plus ou moins gentiment selon les situations. Le bandit ne faisait pas de « déclarations » officielles, il préférait utiliser des moyens plus... Directs. La conversation n'allant pas dans le sens qu'il le voulait, l'ange se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce et sortit d'une étagère une bouteille d'un très bon alcool.

- Un rhum de 20 ans d'âge, très bonne cuvée, ça te dis ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui présentant la bouteille, affichant l'air le plus innocent du monde.

-... Pourquoi pas... Fini par répondre l'autre, tentant difficilement de réprimer un rictus amusé.

Sanji se détourna de lui pour se diriger vers un autre meuble, se félicitant d'avoir à nouveau réussi à éviter une discussion des plus gênantes. Il se demandait malgré tout combien de temps ce petit manège allait durer. Certes, il aurait pu renvoyer balader une bonne fois pour toute ce séducteur collant, mais Gin lui était utile pour récupérer de précieuses infos. Après tout, il faisait partie de la pègre, et ces gens-là savaient beaucoup de choses intéressantes. Surtout ce soir-là, apparemment.

Tandis qu'il récupérait deux verres, l'ange prit soin d'inspecter du coin de l'œil son hôte. Son visage était parsemé de coupures et d'hématomes, suite à l'altercation avec ses camarades, et son regard demeurait sombre. Mais Sanji se doutait que cette tête d'enterrement n'était en rien causé par la bagarre. Les pupilles brunes du bandit reflétaient le tourment qui l'habitait. Quelque chose de grave avait dû se produire. D'après ce que le blond avait réussi à entendre depuis son comptoir, Gin semblait persuadé que son ami était perdu. L'énonciation d'une « baraque récemment ravagée par un incendie » lui avait aussi mis la puce à l'oreille. Se pouvait-il que le bras-droit du Don se soit approché de l'ancienne planque de la tête d'algue ? Alors qu'il cogitait ces pensées, le blond prit une seconde bouteille. Il semblerait qu'il allait en avoir besoin.

Posant les breuvages et les verres sur la table, il s'assit face à son client et le servit aussitôt. Ce dernier le vida d'un trait, sans même attendre que Sanji l'y invite. Le barman versa de nouveau l'alcool dans le récipient vide, que Gin porta encore à ses lèvres et bu plus lentement cette fois-ci. Après avoir vidé son second verre, il le reposa brutalement sur la table en expirant bruyamment. Sanji retint un sourire satisfait en voyant le regard de son informateur se voiler légèrement. L'alcool avait la particularité avantageuse de calmer les nerfs et de délier les langues.

- Maintenant, dit-il d'un ton neutre, dis-moi tout. Pourquoi tes « camarades » sont aussi nerveux ?

- J'sais pas si j'peux « tout » te dire... Grommela Gin en gardant les yeux baissés sur le verre qu'il avait encore entre les mains, cette histoire m'a déjà attiré pas mal d'emmerdes...

Face à la réticence de l'homme, Sanji lui versa un troisième verre.

- Pour tous les ennuis que tu t'es déjà attiré, commenta-t-il en rebouchant la bouteille diminuée de moitié, un de plus ou de moins ne te changera pas la donne...

- Détrompe-toi. Rétorqua l'autre sans toucher à son verre.

Le ton accablé du voyou interpella immédiatement le blond. D'habitude, Gin refusait rarement de lui dévoiler des informations, même les plus confidentielles. Puis Sanji remarqua que les mains de son hôte tremblaient autour de son verre, et que ses yeux bruns fixaient le vide. A présent très intrigué, le barman tenta de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Il lui prit fermement le bras et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est quand tu as voulu aller chercher ce Koh, hein ? Qu'as-tu vu ? L'interrogea l'ange.

Mais Gin secoua frénétiquement la tête, et Sanji sentit la panique s'emparer progressivement de l'homme en face de lui.

- Je ne peux pas... Je n'ai pas le droit, Don Krieg m'a interdit d'en parler, pour ne pas effrayer les autres ! S'exclama-t-il en détournant la tête pour ne pas voir ces saphirs qui le faisaient frissonner, et puis, c'est à cause de ça que Koh est...

Sa voix se brisa, et il pinça les lèvres, comme s'il ne pouvait se résoudre à prononcer le sort funeste de son camarade. Face à l'attitude du brigand, qui était d'ordinaire imperturbable, l'ange comprit qu'il avait ferré un gros poisson. Peut-être même un peu trop gros pour eux. Il fallait absolument qu'il sache ce qui se tramait dans les rues de la ville. Sinon, ils risqueraient de se faire surprendre sans avoir l'occasion de réagir...

- Il était pourchassé, il avait besoin d'aide, continua le brun comme s'il cherchait à justifier son silence, il avait vu un truc qu'il fallait pas. C'est pour ça que si je parle, il va m'arriver la même chose, et-

- Gin, l'interrompit Sanji en accentuant légèrement la pression sur son bras, raconte-moi... s'il te plaît.

La supplique de l'ange, qui était d'ordinaire si fier, surprit le voyou. Il tourna la tête inconsciemment vers lui pour le regarder. Ses yeux noisettes croisèrent les pupilles bleutées de son interlocuteur, et Gin ne parvint plus à fuir ce regard. De son côté, le barman sentait la honte et un profond dégoût envers lui-même l'envahir. Il détestait utiliser ses atouts angéliques sur les humains, mais le bandit ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il fallait qu'il sache, c'était peut-être vital...

- J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. Ajouta le blond d'un air un peu plus ferme en reprenant son comportement habituel.

Gin ferma étroitement les paupières et serra les mâchoires, en plein conflit interne. Le tremblement de ses mains se fit plus fort, faisant déborder légèrement la boisson du verre qu'il tenait toujours entre ses paumes. Sanji ne dit rien, attendant que l'homme se décide à cracher le morceau. Après quelques instants, le brun finit par ouvrir la bouche, mais garda les yeux clôt, comme s'il craignait de revoir la scène.

- Qu... Quand je suis venu chercher Koh. Chuchota-t-il, il n'était pas là... Mais... Mais à la place... C'était... Il y avait... « Eux »...

- Qui étaient-ils ? L'encouragea Sanji à voix basse.

Mais Gin rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et la secoua follement de gauche à droite. Ses mains étaient crispées à son verre, menaçant de le briser, et de la sueur coulait de son front.

- J'sais pas. Murmura-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus faible et tremblante, j'sais pas... j'sais plus...

La respiration saccadée, comme si le simple fait de se rappeler lui coûtait un effort intense, l'homme mit quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

- C... C'était pas humain... Pas humain...

Au fur et à mesure que les images lui revenaient en tête, son débit de parole se faisait plus rapide tandis que les mots se bousculaient au seuil de ses lèvres. Il déglutit, avant de reprendre, toujours à voix basse.

- Jamais vu ça... Comme des bêtes... Mais sans poils, ni peau... C'était... Comme s'ils étaient fait de liquide... De l'eau noire... Qui gouttait tout autour d'eux... Et qui avait une forme... Avec des bras, et des jambes... Et une... Sorte de tête... Et ces yeux... Jaunes, brillants. De grands yeux de monstres...

Gin ouvrit les paupières et regarda Sanji d'un air angoissé, cherchant quelque chose de réel à quoi s'accrocher pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

- Ils étaient partout, tout autour de cette maison. Et soudain, un tir de laser venu du ciel a défoncé la porte, puis ils sont tous rentrés à l'intérieur, comme des bêtes affamés. Il y a eut des cris, des hurlements, des détonations, des couinements inhumains... Des sans-visages ont rejoint celui qui avait tiré sur la porte, et ont lévité autour de la bâtisse sans intervenir. Comme s'ils regardaient un spectacle. Et puis il y a eu une énorme explosion, et tout à commencé à cramer. Et... Encore des cris... Encore des glapissements bizarres... Et puis soudain plus rien. Juste le craquement du feu... Des bêtes sont ressorties... Il y en avait moins qu'au début, mais elles étaient encore nombreuses... Elles se sont toutes regroupées...

Des larmes de terreur commencèrent à couler de ses yeux, tandis que son regard semblait de nouveau perdu dans le vide. Il n'y avait presque plus rien dans son verre tant il tremblait, et Sanji sentait son propre bras s'engourdir, sa main toujours sur l'avant-bras du bandit.

- Et puis soudain, je sais pas, elles ont dû me voir, ou m'entendre. Elles ont toutes dirigé leurs... Têtes... Vers moi. Et... Je me suis enfui. J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je les entendais couiner et pousser des gémissements derrière moi. J'ai cru que j'allais me faire bouffer...

Il baissa la tête et il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, les épaules secouées par des tremblements de peur.

- J'suis un lâche... Parvint-il à articuler entre deux sanglots, Koh... jl'ai abandonné...

Comprenant qu'il ne tirerait plus rien de lui, Sanji poussa un soupir et relâcha le bras de l'homme pour s'allumer une cigarette. Après avoir soufflé une bouffée de fumée, il attendit patiemment que Gin se calme.

- Ne te blâme pas. Finit-il par dire d'une voix sombre, il était sûrement déjà trop tard pour lui. Plus important, ajouta-t-il, tu as parlé de sans-visage... Est-ce qu'ils « commandaient » ces bestioles?

L'homme fixa son interlocuteur avec stupeur. Sa réaction fut telle qu'il en oublia son effroi, et qu'il retrouva presque entièrement son comportement habituel. Celui du bras-droit de l'un des hommes les plus puissants de la ville. C'était comme si le fait d'avoir évoquer les sans-visage l'avait sortit de sa folie. Son visage se fit sinistre, et il fixa le barman avec méfiance.

- Je vois que t'es toujours au courant de tout. Marmonna-t-il d'un ton sombre, on peut vraiment rien te cacher...

- J'ai seulement de bons informateurs, répliqua Sanji. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir la vérité. Ces choses... Elles obéissaient vraiment aux types de la FNAR ?

Gin serra les dents avant de hocher silencieusement la tête, bouillonnant de colère. Face à cette réponse affirmative, l'ange se redressa lentement et se détourna de lui en faisant rouler nerveusement sa cigarette entre ses lèvres. Le marimo avait raison. La FNAR était bien derrière tout ça. Ce qui voulait dire que le gouvernement avait bien plus de pouvoir qu'il ne le laissait entrevoir...

_C'est vraiment la merde... Il faut qu'on revoit notre plan, sinon on court au massacre..._

Tandis que Sanji était perdu dans ses pensées, Gin reprit d'une voix menaçante.

- Le Don m'avait fait promettre d'en parler à personne, même pas à nos hommes ! J'ai dû leur mentir pour les protéger ! Si jamais ça s'ébruite, toute la bande risque d'être détruite !

- Motus et bouche cousue... Promis distraitement le blond sans lui accorder plus d'attention.

_Je dois prévenir les autres! Ah, mais avec les deux abrutis là-haut, ça risque d'être plus compliqué. Il ne faut pas que la tête d'algue..._

Il se figea brusquement, sentant une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le brun. Ses yeux brillaient d'un violent appétit, décontenançant momentanément l'ange, avant qu'il ne remarque que la deuxième bouteille venait d'être entamée. Gin avait dû boire à la bouteille quand il avait eut le dos tourné. L'ange retint un juron, il avait peut-être un peu trop forcé sur la dose. L'alcool avait la fâcheuse tendance à rendre les gens un peu trop audacieux...

- Cette fois-ci, murmura Gin d'une voix suave, une simple parole d'honneur ne suffira pas...

Son haleine était particulièrement chargée, faisant froncer le nez du barman. Mais il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant, et l'avisa d'un regard froid.

- Quoi, tu veux du fric maintenant ? Désolé, j'crois que j'suis un peu rac' ce mois-ci...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. L'homme saoul venait de l'empoigner par le col de sa chemise. Il se tourna à demi et fit passer le barman par-dessus son épaule pour le faire basculer sur la table. Surpris par la vivacité inhabituelle de l'homme, Sanji n'eut même pas le réflexe de parer l'assaut. Son dos percuta violemment le meuble, lui coupant le souffle. Profitant de la confusion, le malfrat grimpa sur l'ange et plaqua sa victime au niveau des épaules de telle sorte qu'aucune échappatoire ne soit possible. Malgré ses joues rosies par l'alcool, son regard était perçant. Il semblait on ne peut plus sérieux, pour un mec ivre mort...

- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Gronda-t-il. Tu sais très bien de quoi j'veux parler...

Pour appuyer ses dires, il avança sa jambe droite entre les cuisses de l'ange blond. Ce dernier sentit sa patience arriver à terme, mais décida de laisser une dernière chance à son agresseur. Après tout, il était en partie responsable de cet accès de folie. C'était lui qui l'avait convoqué dans cette salle pour l'enivrer...

- T'es bourré, Gin. Répliqua-t-il en soufflant une bouffée de fumée au visage de l'homme, qui toussota légèrement, tu sais plus c'que tu dis. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi maintenant...

L'autre, qui était en train de s'essuyer les yeux irrités par la fumée de cigarette, s'arrêta dans son geste et regarda avec colère le blond.

-Tu vas voir si j'sais pas c'que j'fais !

Il écarta d'un revers de la main le bâtonnet de nicotine qui s'écrasa au sol, et agrippa le blond à la gorge. Tout en le forçant à garder la tête droite, il s'apprêtait à embrasser l'ange captif lorsqu'il reçu un formidable coup de pied dans l'entrejambe. La douleur le stoppa net dans son geste, et Sanji profita de cet instant pour replier ses jambes sur elles-mêmes avant de les utiliser pour projeter violemment son agresseur en arrière. Ce dernier traversa la pièce toute entière avant de rencontrer brutalement le mur d'en face, faisant s'écrouler dans un vacarme assourdissant toute une étagère de bouteilles d'eau-de-vie. Reprenant lentement ses esprits, affalé contre la paroi au beau milieu des débris de verre, le soûlard entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher de lui. Il releva la tête pour fixer le barman qui le toisait du regard.

- C'est bon, t'es calmé ?

Le bandit regarda avec stupeur l'ange, avant de rire doucement en fixant le sol d'un air gêné.

- O...Ouais... Lâcha t-il simplement.

Il entendit un bruissement de vêtement et redressa rapidement la tête, s'attendant à recevoir un nouveau coup. Mais tout ce qu'il vit fut une main tendue, et un sourire complice du blond. Déstabilisé, il accepta cependant son aide.

- Disons que comme ça on est quitte. Ajouta Sanji tandis qu'il relevait l'homme.

Ce dernier allait répondre, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lentement derrière eux. Surpris, Sanji se retourna, et reconnu immédiatement sa jeune serveuse. Celle-ci se tenait craintivement dans l'embrasure de la porte, avec seulement la moitié supérieure de son corps à découvert, le reste étant dissimulé par la cloison du mur. On aurait dit une petite fille qui se serait levé en plein milieu de la nuit, sans oser pénétrer dans la chambre de ses parents, pour leur dire qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar.

- S... Sanji-san ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix fluette, tout... va bien ?

- Mais bien sûr, Conis-chan, s'exclama le concerné d'un ton joyeux. Tout va pour le mieux !

Pas tout à fait convaincue, la jeune femme avança un peu plus la tête pour regarder en direction de l'homme à terre. Réalisant alors que son client était toujours à moitié dans les choux, Sanji le releva précipitamment tout en adressant un sourire rassurant à sa collègue.

- Notre ami a juste un peu trop bu, s'expliqua t-il, veux-tu le raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie pendant que je nettoie ses bêtises ?

Un peu hésitante, Conis acquiesça tout de même et s'approcha du bandit. Timidement, comme si elle avait affaire à un animal sauvage, elle posa une main sur son épaule et le guida doucement jusqu''à la porte de la pièce. Trop sonné (ou trop éméché) pour réagir, il se laissa mener docilement. Cette attitude fut cependant de courte durée, car au moment où il passait la porte de la petite pièce, il s'immobilisa subitement. Conis s'arrêta elle aussi pour lui jeter un coup d'œil interrogateur. Sa patience ayant largement atteint ses limites, Sanji allait intervenir de manière plus radicale lorsqu'il réalisa que Gin venait de lever la tête vers le plafond, juste au-dessus de la salle secrète. Le regard du brun, d'abord vitreux, se changea rapidement en une expression agressive. Il avait l'air d'un chien tentant de maintenir à distance un individu indésirable hors de son territoire. Intrigué, Sanji sortit à son tour de la réserve et se tourna dans la direction que fixait l'homme. Le blond sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il réalisa, un peu tard, que juste au-dessus d'eux se trouvait l'escalier menant au balcon. A quelques mètres en hauteur, debout devant la rambarde, Zoro les regardait sans bouger. L'absence d'éclairage au niveau supérieur rendait la visibilité difficile, et Sanji était incapable de discerner ses traits à cette distance. Quand bien même, le blond craignait que le fugitif se fasse repérer par les clients.

_Merde ! Je lui avais dit de se tenir tranquille !_

A côté de lui, l'ange sentit son informateur se tendre légèrement, comme s'il se préparait à attaquer. Détournant son attention du shinigami, le barman empoigna le malfrat par la peau du cou pour le forcer à avancer et l'empêcher de faire une énorme connerie. Tandis qu'il progressait vers la sortie, il en profita pour lancer un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. En haut de l'escalier se tenait toujours Zoro, raide comme un piquet. Son expression demeurait indéchiffrable. L'ange lui adressa un regard assassin et fit un signe de tête frénétique pour lui ordonner de retourner dans la chambre. L'autre le fixa un court instant sans rien dire, avant de se détourner pour disparaître dans le couloir. Retenant un soupir de soulagement, Sanji se concentra sur son client qui commençait à se débattre, et finit par réussir à atteindre la porte d'entrée.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le barman relâcha enfin son indic', qui se retourna aussitôt, l'air visiblement en colère.

- Que fais-tu avec ce type ?! Demanda-t-il d'un ton méfiant.

- Relax, c'est qu'un client. Répondit le blond du tac-au-tac.

- Depuis quand Roronoa Zoro est un « client » ?! Ce mec fait partie de la bande des shinigamis ! Et un des pires en plus !

Sanji ne répondit pas, se rallumant simplement une nouvelle cigarette. Son vis-à-vis ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit dans un endroit pareil. Dit-il d'un air songeur, avant de rajouter avec méfiance, ne me dis pas que... tu héberges ces racailles chez toi ?

Sanji ne s'attendait pas à ce que Gin en sache autant sur Zoro et ses « camarades ». Il ne laissa cependant rien paraître, bien qu'il sente le stress monter progressivement en lui.

- Tu dois sûrement te planter, rétorqua l'ange en tentant de garder son calme, c'est juste un pauvre mec que j'ai ramassé dans la rue...

- Ne te fiches pas de moi.

Gin n'était pas dupe. Il s'apprêtait à ajouter autre chose, lorsqu'une seule et unique note se mit à résonner dans toute la ville. C'était le signal du couvre-feu, qui était déclenché depuis la plus haute tour du quartier général du gouvernement. L'homme et l'ange remarquèrent seulement à ce moment-là que la nuit avait commencé à tomber. Ne souhaitant pas se faire arrêter par les autorités de la ville, qui se faisaient plus nombreuses à l'heure du crépuscule, le voyou décida d'écourter son interrogatoire à une seule question.

- Ce gars, demanda-t-il avec hâte, y a quelque chose entre vous deux?

Cette fois-ci, le blond ne réussit pas à garder une expression insondable, et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa cigarette.

- Que... T'es malade ?! Se défendit-il maladroitement.

Aussitôt, Sanji regretta sa réaction impulsive. Après tout, l'homme aurait pu parler d'une collaboration purement professionnelle. Ça ne sous-entendait pas forcément un tout autre genre de relations. Mais Gin ne parut pas prêter attention à cette maladresse, et fut visiblement soulagé. Le brun esquissa un léger sourire rassuré avant de se détourner de lui.

- Très bien, c'est tout ce que j'voulais savoir .

Il fit quelques pas, puis s'arrêta et se retourna à demi, l'air brusquement très sérieux.

- Fais attention à toi, Sanji-san. Dit-il d'une voix sombre. La ville n'est plus sûre depuis quelques temps. Et surtout...

Le visage du bandit se tendit imperceptiblement, mais Sanji perçut la haine dans ses yeux.

- Surtout prends garde à Roronoa. Poursuivit-t-il d'un air profondément sérieux, ce type est dangereux. Et pas humain...

- Je sais.

Le voyou lui lança un dernier regard hésitant, comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Il se détourna de lui, et disparu progressivement dans l'ombre des immeubles. Sanji resta quelques minutes dehors, appuyé contre le mur de son bar à regarder les clients quitter un à un l'établissement, plongé dans ses pensées. Chacun se dépêchait pour éviter de croiser une patrouille, car le couvre-feu n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère. Mais le barman prenait le temps de finir sa cigarette, regardant le ciel sombre dénué d'étoiles. La question de Gin semblait résonner encore dans sa tête.

_Quelque chose entre nous, hein ? Si tu savais... _

Poussant un soupir accablé, l'ange écrasa son mégot au sol avant de rentrer. Il avait encore une adorable serveuse à qui prêter main forte pour le rangement, et une plante verte à s'occuper...

..oOoOo..

Après avoir donné une bonne quantité de son sang à son nakama, Zoro avait passé toute l'après-midi à le veiller. Celui-ci semblait plongé dans un profond sommeil. Tout en vérifiant régulièrement le torse de Johnny pour voir si les stigmates ne s'étendaient pas de nouveau, le démon ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à la pendule murale de la chambre. Le gamin lui avait assuré que la malédiction ne progresserait pas tant que l'antidote injecté continuerait à faire effet. Lorsque Zoro lui avait demandé des précisions, le jeune médecin n'avait pu lui donner de réponses précises. Il lui avait simplement promis qu'il ne s'absenterait que le temps d'aller analyser l'échantillon de sang de Johnny afin de créer un remède puissant. Il lui avait assuré que ça ne lui prendrait que quelques heures tout au plus. Depuis, il n'avait plus donné de signe de vie. La matinée avait succédé à l'après-midi, et maintenant la nuit n'allait plus tarder à tomber...

Poussant un soupir exaspéré, Zoro était en train de se demander si le sale gosse ne s'était pas payé sa tête, lorsqu'il entendit un coup sourd et lointain, suivit d'un bruit de verre brisé. Le choc avait été assez violent pour faire trembler les murs. Le shinigami se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et se précipita aussitôt hors de la pièce pour se rendre compte de la cause de ce vacarme. Étaient-ce les sans-visage qui avaient retrouvé sa trace ?

En atteignant le haut des marches de l'escalier, il ne vit aucun membre des forces spéciales dans la salle commune. Tout semblait relativement normal, hormis le fait que tous les clients avaient les yeux rivés vers un coin de la pièce, juste sous l'escalier. Curieux, Zoro s'approcha de la rambarde du balcon et se pencha légèrement en avant pour regarder en bas. Il remarqua un homme qui semblait se faire mettre à la porte par la serveuse.

Une aura malveillante enveloppa le démon aux cheveux teintés, et ses doigts serrèrent plus fermement encore la rambarde. Il connaissait cet homme, il l'avait déjà aperçu plusieurs fois la nuit, dans les rues de la ville. Il faisait partie de la bande de Don Krieg, un trafiquant d'armes en tout genre dont la réputation n'avait d'égal que son caractère de cochon. Zoro et ses nakamas s'étaient souvent bagarrés contre les sbires du Don. La plupart du temps, c'était dû à une simple dispute de territoires, rien de plus. Mais depuis quelques jours déjà le gang s'était fait discret, comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup...

L'homme de Krieg s'arrêta, comme s'il avait sentit les ondes du shinigami, et leva la tête. Son visage s'assombrit lorsqu'il le reconnu, et ils s'affrontèrent du regard. A ce moment-là, Zoro fut prit d'une étrange impression. Pourquoi Gin, le bras droit de l'abominable Krieg, se trouvait dans ce petit bar de quartier ? Mais tandis qu'il s'interrogeait, une seconde personne sortit de la pièce située sous l'escalier, et le shinigami oublia complètement son ennemi. Il avait reconnu la silhouette fine et élancée de l'ange. Devant l'expression de Gin, le blond leva à son tour la tête pour le regarder. Le temps sembla se suspendre un instant. Les yeux bleus de Sanji scintillèrent, comme si quelque chose s'animait à l'intérieur de ses pupilles couleur saphir. Au même instant, un violent mal de crâne assaillit le bretteur et il vacilla. La main toujours agrippée à la rambarde pour lui éviter de s'effondrer, il plaqua son autre main sur son front et poussa un grognement de douleur. La salle se mit à danser sous ses yeux, et l'ange blond disparu comme s'il s'était agit d'un mirage. A la place du bar, une scène totalement différente apparu devant lui.

_Il ne voyait rien, malgré le fait qu'il avait les yeux ouverts. Cela lui prit quelques secondes avan__t qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il faisait face à un ciel dénué de nuages. Il était incapable de déterminer si c'était un ciel bleu clair ou noir d'encre. L'environnement était fait d'étranges couleurs ternes et délavées, déformant la réalité, altérant sa perception du temps. Il n'était sûr que d'une chose, c'était qu'il était allongé sur le sol, et bien incapable de bouger. Ses membres étaient de plomb, ou bien refusaient tout simplement de lui obéir. Un sifflement incessant résonnait à ses oreilles et une sensation de vertige le prenait par moments, lui donnant envie de vomir. Un visage apparu tout à coup devant lui. Il était flou, et ses traits étaient grossis, déformés. Il dût cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour tenter d'en avoir une image plus nette. Il lui était familier. Puis les lèvres de la personne se mirent à bouger. Il ne put entendre les mots que difficilement à cause de l'acouphène, mais les comprit malgré tout._

_« -Est-ce que ça va ? »_

_Il voulut répondre, mais il ne parvint qu'à émettre un grognement sourd. Le visage disparut de son champ de vision, et il sentit qu'on le redressait. Presque aussitôt, une violente douleur lui transperça les entrailles, et il baissa les yeux. La partie supérieure de son torse était barrée par une plaie profonde, formant une croix oblique. Un flot de sang s'écoulait de sa poitrine, et les vertiges reprirent de plus belles. Le monde se mit à clignoter devant ses yeux, avant qu'il ne soit engloutit par les ténèbres..._

Inspirant bruyamment, Zoro revint à la réalité. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses poumons brûlaient, comme s'il était resté trop longtemps en apnée. Il baissa aussitôt les yeux sur sa poitrine et entrouvrit sa chemise. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sang. Seule sa cicatrice en forme de croix était visible, chose qu'il avait toujours eu, aussi loin que remontaient les quelques souvenirs qui lui restaient...

Il releva la tête et scruta les alentours. C'était comme s'il se réveillait tout juste d'un mauvais rêve. Il était toujours debout sur le balcon. Complètement perdu, il remarqua que l'emplumé et le sous-fifre du trafiquant d'armes avaient disparu. Il les chercha du regard, et finit par les repérer au niveau de l'entrée du bar. Le shinigami mit quelques temps à réaliser que le blond lui faisait des signes de tête. Zoro le fixa avec incompréhension, avant de finir par capter les regards insistants de certains clients. Il comprit le message, se détourna et prit la direction de la chambre, non sans lancer un coup d'œil assassin au blond. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être un gamin que l'on renvoyait au lit...

Pénétrant de nouveau dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, le shinigami s'assit sur la chaise située au niveau de la tête de lit. Johnny semblait toujours plongé dans un coma profond. Sa respiration était lente et régulière, son visage inexpressif. Poussant un soupir désabusé, le bretteur se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise. Quand est-ce que ce foutu gamin en blouse blanche allait revenir ?

Peu à peu, ses pensées allèrent naturellement vers sa nouvelle vision. Celle-ci semblait plus nette que la première, et contenait plus d'informations. Cette fois, il savait qu'il était présent dans la scène, il en était même l'acteur principal. Il y avait aussi une autre personne, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui attribuer un visage. Il ne savait même pas si c'était un homme ou une femme. Ni même si c'était un enfant, ou un vieillard... Mais au fond peu importe. Pour le moment, ce qui l'intéressait le plus, c'était cette fameuse cicatrice.

Tout en se frottant machinalement la poitrine où se situait sa vielle blessure, Zoro se demanda pour la énième fois depuis son « réveil » d'où elle provenait. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qui avait pu lui arriver par le passé pour recevoir une telle blessure. Il avait seulement pu émettre des possibilités. Comme celle qu'elle avait certainement été faite par un objet tranchant. Un couteau peut-être, ou un objet plus long, une épée par exemple. Mais malgré ces suppositions, Zoro n'était sûr de rien. Après tout, ils n'étaient plus aux temps anciens des chevaliers. Plus personne ne se baladait avec une épée à la ceinture... à part lui.

Il avait également supposé en inspectant cette cicatrice, qu'elle n'avait pas été mortelle. Logique, puisqu'il était encore là. Cependant, grâce à cette vision, ou plutôt à ce délire digne d'un toxicomane, il devinait qu'il n'était pas passé loin du sommeil éternel...

Les coudes sur ses cuisses et les mains jointes sous son menton, Zoro se redressa sur sa chaise et poussa un nouveau soupir en secouant la tête.

_Voilà maintenant que je prends de simples visions pour la réalité. N'importe quoi. Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs, juste des conneries d'hallucinations..._

Quelque chose le taraudait malgré tout. Il n'avait jamais eu de telles crises auparavant. C'était depuis qu'il était entré la première fois dans ce bar qu'elles se manifestaient. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit cet enfoiré d'ange l'avait drogué quand il était encore inconscient, et la drogue était toujours présente dans son organisme, soit c'était quelque chose dans l'établissement qui provoquait ces visions. Dans les deux cas, cela signifiait qu'il valait mieux qu'il quitte les lieux s'il ne voulait pas se laisser envahir par la folie.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et un peu de lumière provenant du couloir éclaira la pièce. Zoro releva la tête , les sourcils froncés. Devant lui se tenait l'emplumé en question, et celui-ci semblait plutôt mécontent. Pour ne pas dire qu'il était hors de lui.

- Toi... Prononça-t-il d'un ton acide en s'approchant de lui. Je croyais t'avoir dit de pas bouger d'ici !

- J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi. Répliqua sèchement le shinigami en se levant de sa chaise pour lui faire face.

Tandis qu'ils s'affrontaient du regard dans un combat silencieux, le shinigami perçu quelques effluves d'odeurs provenant du blond, qu'il ne put se retenir de humer discrètement. L'odeur la plus prononcée était celle d'une eau-de-vie sucrée, que le démon reconnut aussitôt comme étant celle d'un rhum ambré. Il ne put s'empêcher de saliver. C'était le genre d'alcool qu'il préférait. Tandis qu'il savourait la senteur étourdissante de la boisson, une toute autre odeur parvint à ses narines. Celle d'un homme.

L'odeur était franche, puissante. C'était comme si l'humain avait déposé ses phéromones sur la peau de l'ange pour en assurer sa propriété. Tel un chien qui « marquerait » son territoire pour en clamer son appartenance au reste du monde. Zoro eut une grimace de dégoût. Pour que la senteur soit aussi prononcée, il avait dû y avoir un contact physique assez... Proche.

-Humpf... Lâcha-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Je vois...

Ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le démon, Sanji lui lança un regard méfiant.

- Tu vois quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi cet abruti de Gin est venu se perdre ici. Répondit Zoro en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres. T'es bien un foutu connard d'ange. Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vendre vos corps pour arriver à vos fins...

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se fatiguait à vouloir donner des leçons de morale à un emplumé dans son genre. Pas plus qu'il ne comprenait pourquoi il ressentait autant de déception. En temps normal, il n'aurait rien dit et ne s'en serait pas plus soucié que ça. Après tout, c'était un comportement habituel chez ces créatures « célestes », c'était dans leurs gènes. Mais peut-être avait-il espéré que ça ne soit pas son cas justement. Peut-être qu'il avait voulu croire que le blond était différent de ses semblables, qu'il n'était pas un lèche-cul. C'était sûrement cet espoir volé qui lui étreignait le cœur et lui serrait les tripes jusqu'à lui en donner la nausée.

Le barman eut d'abord l'air atterré, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, puis son visage se tordit de haine. Il franchit les derniers centimètres qui le séparait du shinigami et l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Dit-il d'un ton qui trahissait sa colère.

- T'as très bien compris, rétorqua l'autre avec un sourire méprisant, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je sois plus clair en t'appelant putain ? Il ne te manquerait plus que les seins, et...

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Il eut tout juste le temps de s'accroupir pour éviter d'avoir le visage écrasé par une chaussure. Légèrement pris de court par la réaction impulsive de l'ange, il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Sans même laisser le temps au blond de réagir, Zoro prit appui sur ses jambes et se jeta contre son adversaire pour l'agripper à la taille. Grâce à sa puissance conjuguée à son poids, il parvint à plaquer Sanji au sol à la manière d'un rugbyman. Laissant éclater sa rage, l'ange poussa un hurlement et commença à se débattre. Tous deux roulèrent sur la moquette, chacun cherchant à immobiliser l'autre. Leur roulé-boulé brutalement stoppé par le bord du lit, le hasard voulut que ce soit le blond qui se retrouve à califourchon sur son adversaire.

Surpris par ce retournement de situation, Zoro n'eut pas le réflexe immédiat de se dégager, et son opposant en profita pour lui bloquer le bras droit. L'ange arma son poing, ses ailes battant violemment l'air derrière lui, prêt à frapper. Le shinigami allait parer le coup, mais fut surpris de voir son adversaire s'immobiliser dans son geste. Celui-ci semblait hésiter, comme s'il n'avait pas réellement envie de frapper. Face à cette faiblesse d'esprit, Zoro eut un sourire démoniaque.

- Eh ben alors, ricana-t-il d'un air moqueur, qu'est-ce que t'attends? Aurais-tu peur de te faire bobo ?

Toute trace d'incertitude disparu du regard de Sanji, et Zoro vit son bras reculer légèrement comme pour prendre de l'élan. Le shinigami se préparait à bloquer le poing, lorsque le blond changea totalement de tactique, déstabilisant le bretteur. Il sentit la main qui bloquait son épaule l'agripper brusquement par le col, et il fut forcé à redresser la moitié supérieur de son corps. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le blond lui asséna un coup de boule monumental, lui faisant entrevoir momentanément des étoiles. Au même instant, il sentit une douleur sourde se manifester au milieu de sa figure, et un liquide tiède coula sur son menton. La fureur le gagna à son tour lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait le nez cassé.

Le shinigami renversa la situation à son avantage d'un violent coup de rein, et se trouva à son tour assis sur le barman. Ce dernier commença à se démener comme un beau diable, ses ailes battant follement contre le sol. Zoro était sur le point de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, lorsqu'il s'arrêta brutalement, le poing à demi levé. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, et il sentit un terrible frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il se tourna lentement vers le lit, et ce qu'il vit confirma ce qu'il avait pressentit. Le corps de Johnny était secoué de spasmes silencieux, et une sorte de vapeur sombre et maléfique s'en échappait, l'enveloppant comme un cocon. Ses plaies se mirent à dégouliner de sang noir, produisant une affreuse odeur de chair pourrie. Zoro étouffa un juron. Il était en train de se transformer pour de bon.

-Johnny ! S'exclama-t-il, s'apprêtant à se redresser.

Le concerné tourna brutalement la tête vers son frère d'arme, qui se figea dans son geste, paralysé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Les lunettes du blessé étaient tombées, découvrant des yeux flamboyant d'un jaune surnaturel. Dirigés sur lui tels des projecteurs, ils laissaient transparaître une furie incontrôlable. Toute trace d'humanité en lui semblait avoir disparu.

. Siffla-t-il en portant lentement une main à sa ceinture.

- Oi, grogna Sanji, qui était toujours bloqué entre les jambes de Zoro, dégage de là...

Le blond esquissa un geste pour forcer son vis-à-vis à se pousser afin de lui laisser la place de se relever. Captant le mouvement, Johnny (ou du moins la chose qui répondait jadis à ce nom) regarda l'ange et laissa échapper un son mêlant le couinement et le grognement. Le shinigami aux cheveux teintés s'empressa de plaquer sa main libre sur la poitrine de Sanji, l'intimant de rester allongé.

- Si tu tiens à la vie, souffla Zoro entre ses dents, ne bouge pas. Ne fais plus un seul mouvement.

Sur ces mots, il commença à sortir doucement un sabre de son fourreau à l'aide de son pouce. Au son de la voix du shinigami, la créature allongée sur le lit reporta de nouveau son regard sur lui et laissa échapper un autre couinement. Le son semblait plus assuré, plus fort aussi. La chose commençait à prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Ses yeux entièrement jaunes étaient grand ouverts et les fixaient à tour de rôle avec intensité. Sa poitrine se soulevait désormais à un rythme rapide, son souffle devenu rauque et précipité. Pendant ce temps le liquide noir continuait de dégouliner de ses plaies à un débit de plus en plus fort, comme si la source était inépuisable. Le suintement avait déjà recouvert le corps tout entier de l'ancien shinigami, et quelques gouttes tombèrent sur la moquette de la pièce. Le nuage noir provoqué par les miasmes qui se dégageaient des blessures s'opacifiait au fil des secondes, formant un véritable manteau gazeux autour du corps de la bête. Les spasmes étaient quant à eux de plus en plus violent.

Le shinigami se doutait que Sanji n'avait pas du tout apprécié le ton qu'il avait utilisé. Il pouvait sentir la colère de l'ange courir sous ses doigts, qui étaient toujours plaqués sur son torse. Il espérait juste que cet emplumé l'écouterait, au moins le temps qu'il puisse porter un coup au démon qui prenait vie sous ses yeux. Ce dernier poussa à cet instant un cri abominable. Tournant la tête vers le plafond, les yeux écarquillés, il se cabra violemment en arrière, ses bras maculés de sang noir s'agitant follement devant lui. De toute évidence, la transformation était loin d'être agréable. Les miasmes l'enveloppèrent totalement, et une puissante énergie émana subitement de son corps. La vague de pouvoir démoniaque était telle que les deux témoins de la mutation pouvaient sentir l'air vibrer autour d'eux. Puis le corps de Johnny, auparavant partiellement discernable parmi les caillots de sang, fut totalement recouvert de cette substance gluante pour former son nouvel épiderme. L'être poussa un nouvel hurlement, le pire de tous. Mélange du cri d'un mourant et du rugissement d'une bête folle de rage. Le nakama aux lunettes noires avait cessé d'être.

Sanji avait recommencé à se débattre sous Zoro, le traitant de tous les noms et le sommant de « Bouger son gros tas de graisse végétale ». Mais le concerné l'ignora. Il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre. Il dégaina lentement son arme, tentant d'être le plus discret possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais la créature l'avait perçu malgré tout. Elle tourna aussitôt sa tête monstrueuse vers lui, et le shinigami se figea dans son geste. Le nouveau Johnny se redressa lentement sur ses coudes et poussa un grondement sauvage, dévoilant une rangée de crocs pointus.

Zoro savait qu'il lui fallait agir maintenant, qu'il ne devait pas laisser une seule chance à son nouvel ennemi. Mais il était comme paralysé par la vision de la nouvelle physionomie de son frère d'arme. Celui-ci s'était mis sur ses pattes arrières et avait posé ses bras devant lui, comme un animal quadrupède. Il était d'apparence squelettique, comme si la transformation lui avait pompé toute son énergie vitale. Son visage était entièrement dissimulé par une texture mêlant l'aqueux et le gazeux, de telle sorte qu'il était impossible de distinguer la moindre trace d'émotion chez la créature. Seule sa bouche aux dents tranchantes et ses yeux brillants étaient visibles. Le sang avait cessé de couler à flot sur tout son corps, même si la texture de sa peau laissait voir qu'un suintement irrégulier continuait de s'échapper des pores de celle-ci. Personne, à la connaissance de Zoro, ne savait pourquoi les démons ne cessaient de saigner. Une fois, un des « aînés »de sa bande avait émis la possibilité que l'âme humaine du démon continuait à souffrir dans son nouveau corps, qu'elle pleurait incessamment la perte de sa liberté. Elle laissait ainsi s'échapper ses larmes par la moindre ouverture possible de cette enveloppe charnelle. Un autre nakama n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu s'empêcher de plaisanter sur les possibles autres « ouvertures » par lesquelles ces fameuses larmes pouvaient s'échapper... Il se souvint avoir bien rit à cette remarque, et l'aîné avait haussé les épaules avant de quitter la pièce, vexé. Ce jour-là, Yosaku et les autres étaient encore en vie.

Le shinigami secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il ne devait pas laisser la nostalgie prendre le dessus. Ses nakamas étaient mort, et l'âme de Johnny était définitivement perdue. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Il devait redescendre sur terre... Zoro reporta son attention sur la bête. Il remarqua que cette dernière regardait intensément dans sa direction, et qu'elle s'était tassée sur elle-même. Avant même que le guerrier aux cheveux teintés n'ait le temps de le voir venir, la bête se jeta sur lui.

Le bretteur eut tout juste le temps de finir de sortir son arme de son fourreau pour parer l'attaque du démon. Les griffes acérées de la chose heurtèrent le métal froid, mais le combat ne s'en arrêta pas là. Les deux adversaires luttèrent pour surpasser l'autre, et Zoro sentait que la bête commençait à gagner du terrain. La puissance du néo-Johnny l'empêchait de se redresser, le forçant à rester à moitié assis sur le barman. Poussant un grognement agacé, le bretteur banda ses muscles et utilisa toute sa force pour repousser brutalement son ennemi. Le concerné laissa échapper un couinement de stupeur en reculant, et le shinigami en profita pour lui porter un coup horizontal sans prendre le temps de se relever. L'attaque avait pour seul but d'écarter la chose, qui était bien trop proche au goût du bretteur. La créature évita l'attaque en faisant un bond en arrière, atterrissant sur le lit.

Toujours en position accroupie, le guerrier allait sortir un autre sabre de sa ceinture lorsqu'il fut soudainement projeté en arrière par son « siège ». Effrayé par ce mouvement inattendu, la chose démoniaque sauta hors du matelas pour s'accrocher au lustre. Depuis le plafonnier, elle poussa un glapissement mécontent, faisant savoir qu'elle n'appréciait pas les surprises dans le genre. Les quatre fers en l'air, Zoro se redressa promptement, se retrouvant face à l'ange. Celui-ci s'allumait tranquillement une cigarette, tout en le fixant d'un air dédaigneux.

- Ne me prends pas pour un coussin, tronche de thé vert.

Le thé japonais ambulant se releva d'un bond, les yeux luisants de rage. Non seulement cet ange se payait sa tête, mais en plus il se foutait totalement de ses conseils. Et ça, c'était le genre d'attitude qu'il ne pouvait pas blairer.

_Cet abruti comprend pas que j'essaie juste de l'aider ?!_

-Imbécile ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton rageur, il va te prendre aussi pour cible ! Tu-

Mais Zoro s'interrompit net lorsqu'il vit le regard que lui jeta Sanji. Son visage était dur et froid. Le shinigami pouvait sentir l'aura combative de l'ange titiller ses propres cellules.

- Tu crois franchement que je vais laisser cet enfoiré ruiner ma piaule? Lança le blond en soufflant une bouffée de fumée sans le quitter des yeux. Je pourrais plus ramener de jolies filles ici si ça continue ! Et puis... Il est hors de question que je laisse cette saleté s'accaparer mon adversaire.

Le démon aux cheveux verts soutint le regard assassin de Sanji, légèrement déstabilisé par la remarque. Zoro ressentait de la colère envers cet empaffé, qui osait sous-entendre qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour se battre seul contre un démon. Mais d'un autre côté, il comprenait l'ange et partageait son avis. Le guerrier n'aurait pas accepté non plus que cet idiot meurt prématurément. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas fini leur combat, et ils ne s'étaient toujours pas départagés. A cette pensée, Zoro ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

_Penser à un autre combat que celui qui se présente à lui. Je ne sais pas s'il faut appeler ça de l'obstination ou de l'inconscience. Cet emplumé est décidément bien étrange... _

Inconscient des pensées du bretteur, Sanji parut prendre le parti d'enterrer temporairement la hache de guerre. Il contempla la créature qui se mouvait au-dessus de leur tête en émettant des grognements menaçants.

- Bon, on fait comment? Demanda l'ange. J'appelle les pompiers? A moins que tu n'aie le numéro d'un exorciste...

Le shinigami se garda bien de rire à cette plaisanterie, même si l'envie était _presque _tentante, et sortit ses deux autres sabres.

- On l'bute. Prononça-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Il y eut un temps de silence, avant que Sanji n'ajoute :

- Chopper est parti chercher un remède, tu sais ?

- C'est trop tard.

Nouveau silence, durant lequel la bête continuait de se déplacer le long du plafond. La tête en bas, défiant les lois de l'apesanteur, elle sillonnait à quatre pattes son nouveau territoire tel un fauve affamé. Ses grands yeux jaunes étaient constamment braqués sur eux, jaugeant la force des deux êtres en face d'elle. Des gouttes sombres tombaient régulièrement sur le sol, tâchant la belle moquette bleue.

- Rappelle-toi, murmura Zoro alors qu'il sentait le barman prêt à engager le combat. Évite de te faire immobiliser par ce démon, ou tu recevra ton dernier baiser...

Le barman rentra les mains dans ses poches et tapota le sol de ses talons.

- La ferme. Finit-il par dire en levant la tête vers l'étrangeté. Il n'est pas question de me faire vampiriser par ce truc.

Le néo-Johnny choisit ce moment pour attaquer. Sanji s'avéra être sa cible, celui-ci plongea pour esquiver le coup. Alors que le démon passait au-dessus de sa tête, il en profita pour placer un coup de pied retourné. Mais le nouveau Johnny exécuta une contorsion surprenante et tournoya sur lui même, évitant le coup de peu. Il s'accrocha sur le mur à l'aide de ses griffes, et tourna sa tête monstrueuse vers son ennemi en poussant un feulement de bête enragée. Zoro profita de l'occasion pour s'élancer vers lui. Mais lorsqu'il entama un coup d'estoc, le démon bondit au dernier moment et passa par-dessus le bretteur, qui termina sa course dans le mur. La violence de l'impact laissa un trou béant dans la cloison, qui donnait directement sur l'extérieur.

Malgré cette envie spontanée de refaire la décoration de sa chambre sans même lui demander la permission, Sanji ne prit pas le temps de _remercier _son architecte personnel. Le démon aux yeux jaunes s'élançait de nouveau sur lui à une vitesse surprenante, poussant des soufflements rauques à chaque mètre parcouru. Mû par le désir insatiable de le réduire en charpie, la bête bondit sur le blond en émettant son étrange cri. L'ange se décala de quelques centimètres sur le côté, aidé par sa vitesse légendaire, et fit un demi-tour sur lui-même pour frapper son adversaire dans le dos. Ce coup-ci, il réussit à toucher le démon, qui fut projeté contre une armoire, la réduisant en morceau. Ne laissant pas le temps à la créature de se remettre de ses émotions, Zoro s'élança sur elle et planta deux de ses katanas dans ce qui aurait pu être l'abdomen du néo-Johnny. La chose poussa un hurlement de douleur qui résonna dans toute la pièce, et du sang se mit à dégouliner de la plaie. Ignorant le liquide maudit qui coulait sur ses mains, le shinigami enfonça les lames dans la chair jusqu'à la garde. Le cri abominable s'intensifia, puis sembla changer de timbre. Dorénavant, le son qui s'échappait de la gorge de la bête semblait plus grave, plus rauque encore. Mais le shinigami savait que ce genre de blessures ne suffirait pas. Les démons étaient du genre particulièrement coriaces.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, la créature tenta de l'éventrer à l'aide de ses griffes acérées, et il battit aussitôt en retraite. Le démon voulut se jeter sur lui, ignorant totalement sa blessure, mais le bretteur le tint en respect en brandissant de nouveaux ses armes. Laissant échapper un grondement sourd, la bête s'arrêta à bonne distance des armes ensanglantées. Zoro réfléchissait sur la prochaine attaque qu'il allait porter, lorsque un élément imprévu vint chambouler son programme. Un élément pourvu d'ailes blanches et armé d'une simple cigarette.

Sanji avait profité de l'occasion pour prendre appui sur le crâne du shinigami pour faire une pirouette aérienne et tenter d'écraser le démon aux yeux jaunes. Le concerné, tout aussi surpris que Zoro, eut tout de même le réflexe d'esquiver l'attaque. L'intervention de l'ange eut pour seule conséquence que de faire un trou béant dans le sol. Et de lui attirer les foudres du bretteur par la même occasion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, abruti ? Vociféra le shinigami aux cheveux teintés, j'vais te buter !

- T'es trop lent, c'est pas ma faute. Rétorqua le blond d'un air blasé, tu lui tournes autour sans rien faire, c'est chiant...

- Tu vas voir si tu vas t'emmerder longtemps !

Zoro arma ses sabres et s'élança sur l'ange. Ce dernier, pas le moins du monde effrayé par ce revirement de situation, évita son agresseur en s'élevant dans les airs.

- Descends si t'es un homme ! Lui ordonna Zoro

- Navré, répondit l'autre en riant, je n'en suis pas un !

Agacé par le sourire narquois qu'affichait l'étrange volatile, le shinigami s'apprêtait à s'occuper personnellement de cet imbécile, lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Une forte odeur putride agressa ses narines et il eut tout juste le réflexe de pivoter sur lui-même avant de recevoir le démon de plein fouet. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de brandir correctement ses sabres pour contrer l'attaque, mais il avait eu au moins le réflexe de lever les bras pour se protéger. Les griffes du démon se plantèrent dans ses avants-bras et Zoro retint un grognement de douleur. Le visage monstrueux du néo-Johnny n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, et il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son haleine sur son visage. La bête poussa un couinement mécontent et commença à tenter de faire basculer son ennemi en arrière. Un bruit de succion accompagnait ce mouvement, qui s'avéra provenir des plaies béantes de la chose. Cette blessure ne paraissait pas plus la soucier qu'un simple bouton de moustique.

Jurant intérieurement pour s'être laissé distraire aussi facilement par cet ange demeuré, le bretteur fit de son mieux pour tenter de repousser la créature par la seule force brute, ses sabres étant inutiles à cette distance. Sanji n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour rajouter son grain de sel, et plongea sur le démon aux yeux jaunes. Mais à ce moment précis, un changement inattendu se produisit chez le démon. Le blond ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'elle, quand la bête leva ses grands yeux jaunes sur lui et dévoila ses crocs dégoulinant de bave. Ce genre « d'expression » aurait presque pu être prise pour un sourire si les yeux n'avaient pas été aussi vides.

A la seconde qui suivit ce rictus démoniaque, l'ange fut littéralement soufflé par une attaque de provenance inconnue. Son corps percuta brutalement la porte de la chambre, qui se détacha du chambranle pour accompagner sa chute. Le blond finit sa cascade imprévue après plusieurs roulés-boulés dans le couloir, et ne s'en releva pas.

Abasourdit, Zoro fixa l'ouverture par laquelle Sanji avait été projeté. Ça s'était produit le temps d'un battement de cils, mais il avait eut tout de même le temps de voir l'attaque. Une sorte de « membre » s'était formé grâce au sang qui s'écoulait des plaies de la créature démoniaque, et s'était agrandi à une vitesse défiant l'imagination. Encore stupéfait par une telle mutation, le shinigami reporta son regard sur le démon, qui le fixait de ses yeux vides. Le « bras » était toujours présent, pendant devant lui comme s'il s'était agit des intestins d'une personne éventrée. L'étrange membre dégoulinait d'une substance brunâtre et son extrémité large comme un poing semblait renforcée d'une texture couleur platine, que Zoro ne parvenait pas à identifier. Malgré son expérience des démons, qu'il combattait depuis un moment maintenant, il ne savait plus à quel genre d'ennemi il faisait face. Au départ, le shinigami avait cru avoir affaire à un Glom ordinaire. Après tout, c'est ce qui arrivait à ceux qui se faisaient contaminer par les Trombarks. Ils devenaient des démons de rang mineur. Mais ça n'était visiblement pas le cas de Johnny, et Zoro devenait sceptique quant à la manière dont il allait se défaire de ce redoutable ennemi. De tous les démons qu'il avait combattu, aucun d'eux n'avaient eut cette capacité spéciale. Aucun de ceux que Zoro avait tué en tout cas.

Les griffes plantées dans sa chair s'enfoncèrent un peu plus, et du sang commença à couler le long de son bras. Le shinigami posa son regard de braise dans celui du monstre qui lui faisait face, et sentit les dernières traces d'hésitation en lui s'envoler. S'il ne se donnait pas à fond maintenant, le démon finirait par prendre le dessus. Et ça, il n'en était pas question.

Poussant un hurlement de rage, le bretteur repoussa violemment son adversaire. Les griffes du démon lui lacérèrent les bras au passage, mais il s'en contre-fichait. Emporté dans son élan combatif, il força le démon à reculer en faisant tournoyer ses sabres devant lui, et finit par l'acculer dans un coin de la pièce. Piégé, le démon se mit à gronder sauvagement, ses quatre pattes raclant par moment le sol. Son autre membre brunâtre qui était étendu en-dessous de lui, s'enroula autour de sa patte avant droite, comme pour la renforcer, et sa tête hideuse était rentrée dans ses épaules. Ramassée ainsi sur elle-même, la bête ne laissait aucune ouverture à son agresseur, et attendait le moment propice pour se jeter à sa gorge. Conscient de cela, Zoro s'approcha lentement d'elle, tel un fauve s'apprêtant à se jeter sur sa proie. Il se préparait à feinter le démon pour le forcer à briser sa garde, lorsqu'il remarqua un changement radical dans son comportement. Sa position défensive s'était brusquement relâchée. Il avait redressé la tête et ses grands yeux jaunes s'étaient considérablement agrandis. Si les démons n'étaient pas capable de ressentir des émotions, Zoro aurait cru voir un vif intérêt sur ce visage habituellement inexpressif.

La chose ouvrit sa gueule pourvue de crocs acérés et se mit à aspirer bruyamment l'air autour d'elle, produisant par la même occasion un râle étrange. Médusé, le bretteur la regarda faire sans bouger, cherchant à comprendre d'où provenait ce changement de comportement. Le démon était-il en train de suffoquer par manque d'air? Le shinigami en doutait. Il n'avait jamais vu de monstres souffrant de crise d'épilepsie... Soudain une étrange sensation l'envahit. Il sentit le rythme de son pouls s'accélérer. Ses mains devinrent moites, et sa gorge s'assécha. Il déglutit, et une forme d'excitation émergea en lui, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de sa cause. Finalement, ce fut lorsqu'une odeur suspect atteignit ses narines qu'il crut comprendre la raison de cette fébrilité. Cette senteur, discrète et ténue au départ, envahit rapidement son système olfactif. Une chose que des humains normaux ne distingueraient même pas. Pas aussi rapidement que lui en tout cas...

_Du... Du sang ?!_

Il voulut se retourner pour s'assurer de la provenance de cette odeur, mais la bête fut plus rapide que lui. Elle s'élança brutalement en avant en poussant un glapissement étrange. Surpris, Zoro abattit instinctivement ses sabres sur la bête qui se dirigeait sur lui. Il tenta de plonger ses lames meurtrières dans le cœur de la chose, mais le membre brunâtre s'étendit brutalement et frappa le shinigami à l'estomac. Le bretteur n'avait pas eut le temps d'anticiper cette attaque. C'était comme si le « bras » avait eut sa volonté propre.

Le souffle coupé par la violence du choc, il fut projeté contre le mur et retomba mollement à genoux. De son côté, le monstre continuait sa course comme si son intervention n'avait jamais eut lieu. L'esprit encore légèrement engourdit par sa cascade imprévue, le bretteur regarda enfin dans la direction vers laquelle le démon allait, et il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Devant eux se tenait Sanji.

Il était réapparu dans l'embrasure de la porte, se tenant d'une main au chambranle. Il se massait le crâne de son autre main, et semblait tituber légèrement lors des quelques pas maladroits qu'il fit pour s'approcher de nouveau de la pièce. Ses mèches blondes cachaient la majeur partie de son visage, mais un mince fluide rougeâtre s'écoulait de son front. L'odeur ferreuse provenait de lui. Et il ne semblait pas avoir encore remarqué que le démon se dirigeait droit sur lui.

_L'abruti... mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?!_

- Oi ! Hurla-t-il précipitamment, réveille-toi !

L'ange redressa la tête, dévoilant un visage encore légèrement hébété suite au précédent coup. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction lorsqu'il vit que la bête était presque sur lui.

- BOUGE ! Vociféra Zoro alors qu'il se remettait debout pour poursuivre le démon.

La créature se jeta férocement sur l'ange au moment où le shinigami se relevait. Sanji eut à peine le temps de reculer, avant qu'il ne bascule en arrière face au poids de la chose. Les deux adversaires roulèrent au sol dans une lutte désespérée, les vociférations du monstre se mêlant aux halètements précipités du blond. Ce dernier retenait la large mâchoire du démon entre ses mains, dans une vaine tentative d'éviter que ses crocs ne se referment sur sa gorge. Le guerrier ramassa ses sabres qui étaient tombés au sol et s'élança vers les deux adversaires. La distance était moindre, mais Zoro avait l'impression de courir au ralentit pendant qu'il assistait à une bataille dantesque.

La bagarre tourna brutalement en faveur du démon lorsque Sanji se retrouva plaqué au sol. Une langue à l'extrémité pointue sortit de la gueule baveuse de la créature qui se mit à lécher le sang qui coulait sur le visage du barman. L'ange fut parcouru d'un violent frisson, et Zoro tressaillit malgré lui en entendant le monstre déglutir bruyamment. Au moment où il se trouvait enfin à portée de lame des deux combattants, la chose utilisa son troisième bras pour dégager violemment sa mâchoire des mains de Sanji. Ses crocs se seraient plantés dans la gorge de l'ange si le bretteur n'était pas intervenu à temps.

Le coup de sabre qu'effectua Zoro à ce moment-là aurait du trancher la bête en deux, mais cette dernière s'était écarté rapidement. Malgré tout, le Sandai avait réussi à atteindre sa cible, provoquant de sérieux dégâts. Poussant un mugissement de douleur, le démon recula en titubant, portant une patte à sa plaie qui laissait s'écouler une grande quantité de sang. Il fixa le responsable du regard, comme s'il hésitait à se jeter sur lui. Mais lorsqu'il vit le shinigami se mettre en garde, ses sabres teintés de sang noirâtre, le démon poussa un râle mécontent et se jeta dans l'ouverture qui avait été faite dans le mur quelques minutes auparavant. Poussant un juron, le bretteur se précipita vers le trou pour poursuivre la chose, mais la ruelle était déserte et plongée dans l'obscurité. Le monstre s'était volatilisé dans les ténèbres.

- Putain de MERDE ! Hurla Zoro en abattant son poing dans la cloison abîmée.

Son cri résonna longuement dans la nuit, comme si elle se moquait de son impuissance. Il mit quelques secondes à se calmer, avant de ranger sèchement ses armes dans leur fourreau respectif. Puis il s'avança pour se jeter dans le vide à la suite du monstre.

- Attends !

Zoro s'immobilisa dans son geste et se retourna à demi. L'ange s'était relevé et s'avançait vers lui, l'air de rien, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été menacé par un démon affamé.

- Je viens avec toi. Dit-il en allumant sa cigarette.

Il avait prononcé ces mots comme si cela coulait de source, et d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucun refus. Agacé, le démon aux cheveux verts poussa un grognement de mépris.

- Pas question.

- Oi, s'énerva le blond en lui lançant un regard noir, j't'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Cette cochonnerie vient de défoncer ma piaule, j'veux m'le faire.

-... Dit celui qu'a manqué d'se faire bouffer tout cru. Rétorqua le guerrier en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Les yeux de l'ange se firent glacials, mais il feignit ne pas être atteint. Il se contenta de mettre les mains dans ses poches et de le regarder de haut.

- Rappelle-moi qui a laissé filer un monstre blessé à mort ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Je l'ai blessé, MOI ! Gronda le shinigami en s'avançant vers lui d'un air menaçant.

- Ouais, eh ben ça suffit pas ! Il fallait le tuer !

- C'est toi que j'vais tuer !

Les deux êtres s'étaient empoignés par le col, front contre front, et s'échangeaient des regards meurtriers. Au moment où Zoro allait frapper l'ange le premier, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Les rivaux tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, bien décidé à renvoyer balader celui qui avait osé les interrompre. Mais ils n'en firent rien lorsqu'ils reconnurent leur visiteur. Chopper venait d'apparaître au pas de la porte. Son visage portait de nombreuses boursouflures, et il avait un œil au beurre noir. Il semblait épuisé. L'ange relâcha immédiatement son rival et se précipita vers le jeune garçon.

-Chopper ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?!

Le petit docteur se laissa docilement guider vers le bord du lit, tout en tentant de rassurer son ami. Durant ce court laps de temps, Zoro remarqua que le gamin boitait. Le shinigami comprit avec fureur qu'au lieu d'aller chercher le remède pour Johnny, ce sale gosse était parti jouer. Il s'était sûrement battu avec d'autres mioches de son âge... Pour la deuxième fois, le bretteur se maudit d'avoir accordé sa confiance à un inconnu.

- Je n'ai rien, ne t'inquiète pas Sanji.

- Arrête tes conneries ! On dirait qu'un camion t'es passé dessus !

- Mais non, gloussa le concerné, je serais mort si ça avait été le cas !

- Alors dis-moi ce qui t'es arrivé !

Le gamin eut l'air subitement attristé, et il se tordit nerveusement les mains en baissant la tête.

- Je... Je me suis disputé avec Dr Kureha... A cause de l'antidote...

Le shinigami, qui s'apprêtait à filer à l'anglaise, se figea et tourna la tête pour fixer le gamin avec stupeur.

_Un docteur ? Mais alors... Il était vraiment parti chercher l'antidote ?! _

- Elle avait fait des recherches sur la malédiction du démon, tu te rappelles ? Continuait Chopper en regardant le sol, et j'ai lu une de ses thèses dans laquelle elle disait avoir réussi à créer un vaccin pouvant endiguer la maladie. Je suis allé la voir dans son laboratoire, et lui ai demandé le flacon renfermant le remède. Et là, elle est devenue comme folle de rage, et m'a interdit d'y toucher. Elle a aussi commencé à me poser des questions, pour savoir ce que je voulais en faire. Lorsque je lui ai répondu que c'était pour soigner un homme qui avait été contaminé, elle m'a hurlé qu'il était impossible d'inverser la procédure.

Malgré cette révélation fataliste, Zoro n'en fut pas particulièrement étonné. Après tout, c'était ce que ses aînés avaient toujours dit. Une fois que le poison était entré dans l'organisme, c'était terminé. Pourtant, malgré cette certitude, il avait voulu faire confiance à ce jeune médecin. Le shinigami se demanda à ce moment-là, pourquoi il était venu en cet endroit. C'était comme s'il avait suivi les instructions d'une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. Réalisant l'énormité de la chose, il secoua la tête dans une tentative de chasser ces pensées idiotes. Ce bar avait vraiment une influence particulière sur lui...

- J'ai tenté de la raisonner, mais elle s'est mise à m'attaquer pour me faire taire. Quand je me suis réveillé, elle m'avait enfermé dans ma chambre, pour me punir. Mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir...

Il y eut un temps de silence, durant lequel personne n'esquissa le moindre geste. Même Zoro continuait de fixer Chopper, alors qu'il aurait dû se lancer à la poursuite de son ancien nakama depuis longtemps. L'histoire du gamin l'avait plus touché qu'il ne le laissait transparaître. Le fait que ce petit humain ait fourni autant d'énergie pour aider quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, quelqu'un de recherché qui plus est, l'intriguait. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi cet ange l'avait recueilli ? Pourquoi ce foutu emplumé et ce sale gosse cherchaient absolument à l'aider ?!

- Cette bonne femme est vraiment effrayante... Maugréa l'ange comme pour briser ce silence pesant, elle parle plus avec ses poings qu'avec sa langue.

Mais le jeune médecin secoua la tête et regarda le blond avec détermination.

- Dr Kureha a toujours eut ses raisons ! Je suis sûr qu'elle essaie de protéger quelque chose d'important.

- D'accord, d'accord, dit Sanji en essayant de le calmer. En attendant, on ferait mieux de soigner tes blessures. Tu vas avoir des bleus si tu...

- Non, répliqua Chopper en sautant de la chaise, ça va déjà mieux ! J'ai amené tout ce que je pouvais pour commencer à faire des premiers échantillons de vaccin !

Le jeune garçon avait ôté son sac à dos de ses épaules et fouillait à l'intérieur.

- Où est le blessé, d'ailleurs ? Ajouta le gamin en sortant quelques instruments.

Un nouveau silence pesant envahit brusquement la pièce. S'en était presque suffoquant. Sanji allait finalement répondre, lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit. Surpris, le blond sortit de sa poche de derrière un DendenMuchi à connexion Satellite. Il appuya sur la tête de l'objet, et l'escargot ouvrit la bouche en prenant une mine effrayée.

- Sanji ! Hurla une voix paniquée. On a un problème !

- Qu'y a-t-il, Usopp ?

L'ange était devenu sérieux si brusquement que le shinigami prêta instinctivement un vif intérêt à la conversation. Même Chopper fixait avec crainte le DMS. Mais Zoro ne se souciait guère de la cause de ce fameux problème. Ce qui l'intriguait, c'était cette vague impression de connaître ce fameux Usopp. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais entendu parler de cette personne. Que ce soit dans les nombreux gangs peuplant les quartiers mal-famés de la ville, ou bien dans la bande des mugiwaras qui lui avait été présenté, jamais il n'avait été mentionné. Qui cela pouvait bien être, pour qu'il attire toute l'attention de ces deux-là ?

- Des démons ! Se mit à hurler l'inconnu à travers le petit escargot satellitaire, il y en a partout ! Et ils se dirigent droit sur vous ! Si vous ne fuyez pas rapidement, vous allez vous faire encercler !

* * *

_Voilà voilà, une bonne chose de faite! N'oubliez pas l'auteur, qui vous a gentiment apporté quelques minutes de plaisir (ou qui vous a fait perdre du temps précieux, chacun à le droit de penser ce qu'il veut). _

_Et maintenant regardez la petite loupiote verte qui clignote sur votre web-cam... Cliquez... Cliiiiiquez sur le bouton "Review", et isncrivez toutes les pensées qui vous sont venues en tête lors de votre lecture... _

_Un grand merci à ma bêta, sans qui vous auriez eu un mal fou à me relire... Merki hina-chwan~  
_

_Et pour finir... Je prédis un grand chambardement dans la Force... Ceci prévoit un retard incommensurable pour le prochain chapitre... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, une petite surprise tombera dans votre cheminée si vous êtes bien sage, vers la fin de l'année 2012...  
_


End file.
